<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dino boy by bunnybinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506148">Dino boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie'>bunnybinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dino Boy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver!Chan, Changbin is baby, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Han Jisung | Han has Anxiety, Hyunjin is jealous and wants to be a princess, Jealousy, Jisung is a loud boy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Seungmin is obsessed with dinosaurs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, agere, babyspace, but he struggles a bit at first, caregiver!changbin, caregiver!felix, caregiver!jeongin, caregiver!minho, everyone is whipped for the littles, little!changbin, little!hyunjin, little!jisung, little!seungmin, littlespace, sort of fast paced?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seungmin is secretly a little. What will happen if the rest of Stray Kids find out?<br/>(it's not as dramatic as it sounds, there will be ups and downs but overall it will remain soft and fluffy!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han &amp; Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin &amp; Lee Felix &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin &amp; Han Jisung &amp; Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dino Boy AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daydreaming the loneliness away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763399">Dino boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaraodhan/pseuds/ciaraodhan">ciaraodhan</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Seungmin was finally alone in his room, he excitedly took the package that was hidden under his bed. He had received it a few days ago but hadn’t been able to open it since it was hard to actually find some alone time in the dorm without fearing someone entering the room. His fingers quickly teared open the package, revealing a bright green colour enveloped in some more plastic. Seungmin started growing impatient and it was getting harder to open the thing as he could feel himself slipping.</p><p>When the onesie was finally out, Seungmin had fully slipped. He hardly contained his squeal of happiness and instantly got up and put it on, bouncing up and down a little when he almost lost balance. His brows furrowed as he focused on buttoning the onesie the right way, his tongue sticking out. Then, when he was done, he put the hood on and waddled to the mirror. Seungmin made the biggest smile and put his hands as claws, roaring at his own reflection.</p><p>He turned a little, trying to see the back. He giggled when he saw the round blue spikes on his back and the long dinosaur tail. Finally, he was a dinosaur! He roared one more time and started playing pretend by himself, imagining preys in his room that he had to hunt down.</p><p>And when he got tired of his game, he laid on the ground and hid under his bed. It was darker than the rest of the room and there was actually not a lot of space, he couldn’t really move anything besides his fingers, but he liked it there. While his other hand was tightly holding his dog plushie, his fingers were tracing the lines on the wood of the slatted bed case. Little Seungmin liked the sensation of the wood under his fingers, and he let his thoughts run free, taking him in great adventures. He was a daydreamer, there was no doubt. Though there were times when, out of headspace, he would wonder if little him loved hiding under the bed because it felt less alone, as if he was out of the world to enter his own, in his head, that was full of friends. But he didn’t like thinking about that. He’d rather think about dinosaurs and running after preys and protecting his eggs and other dinosaurs against predators; but he was by far the scariest dinosaur in town, so he had no doubt they should be ok. No one would dare attack him nor his friends when he had claws like this!</p><p>A while after, the alarm that he would set up each time he’d regress went off. Seungmin pouted, crawling out of his hiding spot to turn it off. He didn’t feel like being big again, but he didn’t really have a choice, did he? He stuck his tongue out at his phone, crossing his arms and muttering to himself. Apparently, it was the perfect time to sulk, as if his phone would react somehow. He felt a bit like crying but he didn’t, because he was a big boy and he was convinced that big boys don’t cry.</p><p>Five minutes later, the alarm went off again and this time Seungmin sighed, turning it off before taking off his onesie. He then stretched and put the piece of clothing in an old backpack of his, hidden in the darkness of the wardrobe.</p><p>He felt a bit refreshed, he was not going to lie, but there were times he wished he could be little for longer, or even without having to hide, and today was one of those times. So, even if he felt better than before, he could still feel that sting in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>When later that day Jeongin asked him what was wrong, it was hard to not tear up and slip once again. He could feel how much his little self was getting tired and lonelier by the day.</p><p>“Nothing. ‘m just tired, I guess.” He said, maybe sounding a bit too cold. “I’ll go to bed early and that will do.”</p><p>“It feels like you’re a bit more than tired, though, but ok…” Jeongin mumbled, focusing again on the show they were watching when Changbin turned over and childishly shushed them.</p><p>Seungmin felt a hand softly pressing on the back of his neck. He turned to his right and faintly smiled at Felix, who smiled back and started petting his hair. Seungmin’s lips slightly curled up, he did not feel himself falling asleep on his friend’s shoulder only to wake up the next morning in his bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well,,, as people say "write the story you wanna read",,,, Thank you for reading!! This story is still a WIP but I've got some ideas so it shouldn't take too long to be updated again. Hope you will bear with me!!<br/>It's also my first time writing age regression, if there is something wrong don't hesitate to tell me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red-handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day of practice and though Seungmin wanted to go home with the others, he also felt like he was on the verge of slipping. So, he asked to stay a bit longer, promising to be home before midnight.</p><p>When he was finally on his own, he put the music back on and danced and sang, trying to make the feeling go away. He hadn’t been little in over a month, but their schedule was making it really hard to hide and regress.</p><p>But no matter how much effort he put into it, his movements were getting less and less precise, his voice more and more childlike, sounding even more nasally than how it usually sounded. Deep down he knew it was only a matter of time, but he also didn’t really want to be little at the company…. It felt even lonelier than at the dorm.</p><p>He deeply sighed and let it go, figuring out that if he had the chance to be little even for a very short while, it would be better than none at all. He took his phone out and went on youtube to put some kids show to watch, only to end up gasping loudly as he saw a thumbnail with colourful dinosaurs on it. It turned out to be a t-rex version of “baby shark”, which made him sing the lyrics to himself, imitating the animation with his arms and roaring at the small screen. The dancing quickly turned into a solo contest on roaring the loudest, though. And suddenly the game played out in front his eyes. Seungmin wasn’t in the practice room anymore, but in the wild. He was running on all fours, making weird noises, somehow barking and talking (more like whispering) to all kinds of different animals. Some he would help, others he would hunt to feed his family.</p><p>He was so immersed in his own head and game that he didn’t hear the door opening on a now very confused Felix.</p><p>“I definitely didn’t know that part of the choreography”, he said jokingly, scaring the little.</p><p>Seungmin stopped on the spot, all colours leaving his face. Well, that was one way to get him out of headspace in a blink of an eye. Unfortunately, that was also the most efficient way to make him lose control over his bladder. Seungmin instantly squatted, his mind still hazy. At this point, he was half in headspace and half out of it.</p><p>“Oh my god sorry, didn’t think it would scare you that much!” Felix apologized. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Seungmin didn’t answer, he was way too embarrassed and somehow, he thought that if he ignored Felix, he would leave him alone. He realized he was wrong when he felt a hand on his back.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, I won’t judge you for having an accident you know. I shouldn’t have startled you like this, I’m sorry.”</p><p>His voice was deep but soft, and it comforted Seungmin’s little side, making him feel tiny. But even if he liked Felix’s presence, he was also very much embarrassed both because of the wet feeling in his trousers, but also for getting caught red-handed.</p><p>“Go away,” whispered Seungmin.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He glared at Felix.</p><p>“Go away!” He shouted this time, his lips quivering.</p><p>He saw the confusion and hurt on Felix’s eyes, before seeing him go “Oh” like he had some kind of revelation.</p><p>The freckled boy squatted next to him.</p><p>“Seungmin baby…. What about I take you to the restroom, so you change into some dry clothes, mh? Would you be okay with that?”</p><p>Seungmin sniffled, wiping the snot off his nose with his sleeve before saying no.</p><p>“Don’t wanna go out.” He whispered again.</p><p>Felix rubbed the back of his neck, deep in thought.</p><p>“Ok ok, you’ll change here then, is that better?” Seungmin nodded. “Great! Do you have a change of clothes?” Another quiet no. “I have mine, but I don’t know if it will fit.”</p><p>Felix got up and walked to his backpack that he had abandoned earlier, next to the door. He gave the tracksuit to Seungmin, who mumbled a ‘thank you’ then gave him a side eye.</p><p>“Don’t look.”</p><p>“Oh, right, sorry.” Felix turned his back and closed his eyes, giving the little the privacy he wanted to change clothes. When that was done, Felix felt a slight tug on his shirt.</p><p>“Great, now baby-“</p><p>“I’m not a baby!” Seungmin cut him off, still speaking as quietly as he was before.</p><p>“Oh my god you are right! You are indeed a big boy!” Felix said in a very theatrical manner, making Seungmin snort.</p><p>“I was about to tell you it’s time to come home with Chan hyung. Can you be a very big boy now?” Felix asked, returning to a more serious tone.</p><p>Seungmin seemed to think, before shaking his head yes. Felix noticed Seungmin was back to his big self when he saw his face redden a bit.</p><p>“No question please. I don’t want to talk about it now, let’s just go home.” Seungmin said, feeling his face getting way too hot.</p><p>“No prob, let’s tidy up this room a bit then go? I’ll text hyung that we’re coming soon. He probably isn’t ready to leave yet,” Felix laughed.</p><p>When that was done and the three of them were walking back to the dorm, Felix felt a shy hand touching his. He slightly looked at Seungmin, who gave him a faint smile and mouthed “thank you”.</p><p>When Seungmin went to bed soon after, he was thankful for Felix but a part of him also wanted the night to last forever so he wouldn’t have to face his questions. There was no way Felix didn’t have any, and it was a bit too late now to just go on with life as if nothing had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Felix knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yet, Felix never asked him anything. It really was as if nothing had happened, but also not really because Seungmin noticed the way Felix would sometimes speak with a softer tone to him when he was tired or more stressed out. Felix had always been a cuddly guy, but it had increased since then. Though Seungmin would often roll his eyes or complain, he actually really liked it and the way Felix would put his hands around him would never fail to make him feel so small and warm, it was hard to not just slip like that.</p><p>Almost three weeks had passed since the incident, and Seungmin hadn’t regressed nor had he talked to Felix about it; for some reason, today felt like the right day to do so. As it was a day off, most of them were out doing personal stuff but he knew Felix would be in his room, probably studying or playing games.</p><p>And he was right. When he knocked and entered the room, he found Felix sitting at his desk in his pyjamas, study books wide open.</p><p>“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Seungmin asked, already feeling nervous.</p><p>Felix nodded and stretched a bit, motioning to Seungmin to sit on his bed.</p><p>“I’m all ears!” Felix said.</p><p>Seungmin gulped, his hands playing with the bed sheets.</p><p>“Uhm, well… You know… Uhm.” He took a deep shaky breath. “Abou-mh. About last time.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean in the practice room?”</p><p>“Yeah, that.” Felix smiled and nodded at him, encouraging him to continue. “I was-. Mh. I am-. Sorry, I’m nervous.”</p><p>Felix took his hand, softly playing with it.</p><p>“It’s ok, take your time. I’m listening.” There he was again, speaking in that soft reassuring voice.</p><p>“I’m an age regressor, do you know what that means?” finally asked Seungmin, tears in his eyes.</p><p>And maybe Felix saw it, or maybe he just felt how nervous his friend was, but he only smiled and held both of Seungmin’s hands.</p><p>“Oh, that’s ok Minnie! That’s not a problem at all! To be honest, I had kind of figured but didn’t want to assume anything until you would tell me, if you wanted to. And yes, I do know a bit about it.”</p><p>Seungmin lowered his head, breaking into tiny sobs. Felix brought him up on his lap, his thumbs wiping the tears away from his cheeks.</p><p>“Awww sweetheart, were you scared?” Felix whispered to his ear, one hand rubbing his back.</p><p>Seungmin said yes, holding up his thumb and index finger, leaving space between them. “A little,” he then admitted, hiccupping.</p><p>Felix hugged him, leaving small kisses on the top of his head. Seungmin melted into the hug, turning a little so he could pass his arms around Felix’s neck. He had never felt this safe before and if Seungmin was already a foot in headspace, he was now completely regressed.</p><p>“You don’t have to be scared anymore baby boy, I’m there for you ok?”</p><p>“’m not a baby,” Seungmin said in such a small voice that Felix almost didn’t hear it.</p><p>“Right right, you’ve already told me! Silly me!” Felix replied, faking a dramatic hit to his forehead that managed to make Seungmin giggle. “Oh my god, what was that sound? Was that… Cuteness?” He continued, his face moving in exaggerated expressions.</p><p>“I’m not cute!”</p><p>“Then what are you?”</p><p>“I’m scary!”</p><p>Felix looked at him in shock. “How much?”</p><p>Seungmin let go of Felix’s neck to put his hands as claws and roared. Felix loudly gasped, almost hiding his eyes with one hand, the other still carefully holding Seungmin’s back.</p><p>“Oh my!!! Scary!!”</p><p>Seungmin laughed and clapped his hands in excitement.</p><p>“I won’t eat you,” He stated, his voice slightly above a whisper. “I only eat mean people and preys.”</p><p>The little’s vocabulary made Felix arch an eyebrow. How old was he?</p><p>“Hey buddy, how old are you?”</p><p>“I’m a big boy!” Seungmin put his hands on his hips, looking at Felix like it was the dumbest question one could ask.</p><p>“Obviously you are! But that’s not a number, is it?”</p><p>“I’m six. That’s a big number!”</p><p>“It really is!”</p><p>Then, they proceeded to talk and play a little, Felix tagging along with him. After a while, the little started yawning and it would be soon time to eat dinner. He figured they wouldn’t eat all together with the rest of the members as some of them were still out, training or whatever. Maybe he could bring some food to the room so Seungmin wouldn’t have to be big again right now?</p><p>“Are you hungry, big boy?” he asked. Seungmin took time to think before putting his hands over his empty stomach and eagerly nodding. “Okay, I’m going to prepare some food, can you stay here and play by yourself? Yummy stuff only, that’s on Chef Felix!”</p><p>Seungmin laughed a bit, agreeing with the plan. He didn’t mind Felix leaving him on his own for a short while if it was to bring him food.  He played a bit on his phone; he had that game he really liked when regressed that was basically a life simulation game with dinosaurs as characters. With that game on, time went by in a second and Felix was already there again, a plate full of food.</p><p>Seungmin put the game aside, his hand grabbing the chopsticks and trying to eat as he thanked Felix. He was sticking his tongue out, focused on trying to not let the chopsticks sliding off his fingers, or letting the food fall off. It was harder than expected and his frustration quickly grew.</p><p>“I’ll help you, wait,” Felix intervened, feeding the boy and himself. “Chopsticks are hard, huh?”</p><p>“Slippery.”</p><p>“I’ll buy you training ones so you can eat like a big boy, would you like that?”</p><p>Seungmin clapped his hands, his cheeks full of noodles as he almost broke his neck nodding.</p><p>“Yes please, hyungie!”</p><p>When he had finished his plate, Felix brought him to the bathroom, checking if anyone was in the hallway. Together they brushed their teeth, Seungmin also saying he needed to go potty before heading to bed (making Felix turn his back once again).</p><p>Once he was done and Felix had made sure he had properly washed his hands, they went back to Felix’s room, both lying in the Aussie’s bed.</p><p>“Can you tell me a story, please?” Seungmin whispered.</p><p>So, Felix did. He told the story of a knight who, instead of killing the dragon, befriended him. When the little had fallen asleep, Felix also closed his eyes. Both of them didn’t hear Chan enter the room a while later, himself going to bed, and both of them also didn’t hear the ‘click’ sound Chan’s phone made when he snapped a picture of them hugging in their sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jeongin to the rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that night, Seungmin and Felix had had another conversation that concluded on Felix now being Seungmin’s caregiver. The latter promised he would always tell him when he was feeling little so they could find a solution for him to be able to regress without fearing others seeing him (though Felix tried to explain to him that he was a 100% sure no one would mind it in the group, but he understood that Seungmin simply wasn’t ready yet).</p><p>They both had slowly but surely found a rhythm allowing Seungmin to be little on almost every day off, and when that wasn’t possible he would more often than not be little right before going to bed, spending the evening and night in Felix’s bed playing some games or talking without looking too suspicious. Sure, it was convenient for the both of them that little Seungmin really loved talking and learning so they could just have late night talks, whispering to one another as the caregiver quickly understood that was something Seungmin really liked doing (though he suspected it was more out of habit). Sometimes, Seungmin would ask for a story but requesting for it to be whispered right in his ear.</p><p>Today was a day off, one they all hadn’t had in a long while. Seungmin was at first a bit pouty about the fact he wouldn’t be able to regress since they had decided to all go eat out and spend the afternoon just relaxing, but he was now enjoying spending time with his members. Right after eating, Changbin had started feeling sick and decided to head home, Chan following him so he wouldn’t be on his own “just in case” (and that was a good thing as they noticed him tripping over his own feet).</p><p>But hour after hour, Seungmin could just feel how badly he was on the verge of slipping. He wanted to tell Felix, but a voice in his head also said he could just hold it in. He wasn’t that stressed out to begin with, and he was truly enjoying himself so there wasn’t really a need for him to be small now, was it?</p><p>That was until they passed by a small toy shop. Of course, there would be dinosaur toys, and of course he would see them. He stopped walking the second he caught a glimpse of them, instead looking at them with big bright eyes, both of his hands on the window display. He barely felt himself slipping, only the fuzzy feeling and the excitement that was telling him to jump and clap his hands.</p><p>Fortunately, Felix noticed rather quickly that Seungmin was staying behind; he had a gut feeling he knew why and made a mental note on talking about that with him when possible. Unfortunately, Jeongin had noticed quicker. His eyes widened as he saw Jeongin talking to Seungmin, both with a smile that would make the sun itself jealous.</p><p>He joined them, trying to not bring the rest of the group’s attention over himself. He cleared his throat to show his presence.</p><p>“Ah, hyung is here,” sing-songed Jeongin.</p><p>Seungmin looked at Felix and took his hand, showing with the other one all the figurines.</p><p>“Look, look! Can I have them please?” Seungmin started asking, bouncing up and down a little.</p><p>“Uhm, look, I don’t think it’s the right time to-,“ Felix got cut off by Seungmin’s voice.</p><p>“But I want them!”</p><p>“I know, but-“</p><p>“I. Want. Them.” Seungmin’s tone was full of anger, and he was clearly challenging Felix as he crossed his arms and stump his foot.</p><p>Felix took a deep breath, not liking one bit that attitude. Surely, Jeongin must have felt how frustrated Felix was, especially since the others were one by one noticing their disappearance.</p><p>“Hey young man, those dinosaurs are really cool, I agree with you, but don’t you think it’s better to listen to Felix hyung? Hyungs always know better, and if he says it’s time to go home, then it’s time to go home. The dinosaurs won’t go away, you can still come buy them later if you’re a good boy!”</p><p>Seungmin pouted but still slowly nodded, taking Felix’s hand who was thanking the maknae again and again. Jeongin, him, went back to the group and distracted them from the situation, explaining that Seungmin was tired and Felix accompanied him.</p><p>Once they were at the dorm’s door, Felix stopped and looked at Seungmin in the eyes.</p><p>“Hey buddy, are you still feeling angry?” he carefully asked. Seungmin only shrugged, lowering his gaze. “Listen, I get that you really wanted the dinosaurs, but at that moment it wasn’t possible, do you understand? I know it’s frustrating but sometimes it’s better to wait before having something, even if you want it really badly! Plus, I didn’t like that tone you used. Do you think it’s right to speak like that to someone?”</p><p>Seungmin shook his head no, his hands playing with his shirt. There was a short pause before he whispered an apology, to which Felix responded by kissing his forehead.</p><p>“Thank you for saying sorry, big boy. Now what about we get inside and play? Pretend that you are very big until we’re in your room!” </p><p>In Felix’s pocket, the phone lit up showing a text notification from Jeongin that only read: “So what was that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That spiderman meme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though they were expecting to see Changbin and Chan in the dorm, they weren’t expecting to see them like…. <em>this. </em>Well, mostly Felix saw them since Seungmin was focused on solely going to his room, already whispering to himself that he wanted to put on his onesie.</p><p>Felix looked at the scene that was right before his eyes, his jaw almost touching the ground. Chan was lying on the couch, audibly snoring, his hand on Changbin’s back who was lying on top of him. Changbin was looking at Felix with huge dark eyes, quietly sucking on a Pokémon pacifier. The scene was endearing, and Felix had to repress himself from aw-ing out loud, especially because of how tiny and pure Changbin was looking, his small fists all curled up on Chan’s chest.</p><p>He was about to join Seungmin in his room when the latter jumped in front of him, barking at him and growling. Felix tried to shush him, but it was too late as Changbin started wailing, making his pacifier fall from his mouth, and waking Chan up with a start.</p><p>“Appa’s here, appa’s here,” Chan mumbled, still confused from his nap, instinctively putting his thumb to Changbin’s mouth and caressing his back with one hand, trying to soothe him.</p><p>But the little one on his chest refused the finger, crying harder. That’s when Chan sat up and noticed they weren’t alone like they were supposed to be for at least another hour or two.</p><p>“Oh,” he only said.</p><p>“We’re that spiderman meme!” Felix exclaimed, pointing his finger at the elder while Seungmin hid behind his back, his head peaking from the side, the onesie hood on. “I think we both know what we’re seeing,” he then said excitedly.</p><p>“Well. Yeah. That explains a lot,” continued Chan in a small laugh picking up the pacifier from the mat and cleaning it with his mouth before presenting it to Changbin again who gladly took it, cheeks still tear-stained.</p><p>“It really does,” Felix crouched in front of the baby who was sitting on Chan’s lap. “Hello, you!” he said with a smile. Changbin turned his head, hiding in the crook of his caregiver’s neck. “How cute!” Felix squealed, making Chan laugh.</p><p>Seungmin was still a bit behind, looking all shy. Chan motioned for him to come as well and sit on the couch if he wanted to meet the baby. He obeyed when Felix told him it was okay.</p><p>“How old is he? He seems so young and tiny!” asked Felix. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get over it! Look how cute!”</p><p>“He’s usually around one, so he <em>is</em> a tiny baby! And yours?”</p><p>“Seungmin is six when regressed, so quite a bit older isn’t it!” Felix sat down on a pillow, resting against the couch.</p><p>“For sure, for sure!”</p><p>While the caregivers continued talking about their littles, very much sounding like proud dads, Seungmin was looking at Changbin with bright eyes, his mouth forming a perfect circle. He softly poked his side, trying to get a reaction from him and smiled when Changbin finally looked in his direction.</p><p>“Can I play with him?” shyly asked Seungmin, whispering into Chan’s ear.</p><p>Chan gave a look at Changbin and deemed it was okay to at least try. He sat Changbin down on the mat, explaining to Seungmin that he was a baby and that he needed to be gentle with him before taking out a little box from behind the sofa (Felix thought that was a bad spot to hide stuff, but then also noticed none of them had ever searched for anything there).</p><p>Changbin instantly made grabby hands at it, clumsily opening it to reveal some toys and sensory books. He took out some duplo cars, which he gave to Seungmin who took them with a big smile before calling for Felix, proud to have been given some toys by his new friend.</p><p>“I think he likes me!” he proudly said.</p><p>“I think so too,” replied Felix, feeling his heart warming at the sight of the two littles playing together.</p><p>Seungmin and Changbin played for a while under the supervision of Felix and Chan, who were already talking about another playdate, the older Aussie hinting for the presence of a third little.</p><p>“You take care of two littles? How is that even possible with how much you work?” Felix was stupefied and, he wasn’t going to lie, impressed.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but we have some sort of planning, so that helps a lot. I’ll talk to him, and if he wants to meet little Seungmin as well I’ll come back to you? He’s around the same age as him in littlespace, they might get along very well.”</p><p>“Would you like that, big boy?” Felix asked Seungmin, redirecting a part of his attention on the caregivers.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Meeting another friend, would it be okay?”</p><p>Seungmin violently nodded before focusing again on playing with Changbin, revealing a very mature side of his little self. He was very gentle and considerate of the younger one, always making sure everything was okay and often checking if he needed anything. The two of them were in their own little world, Seungmin replying to Changbin’s babbling like it was actual words and checking that he wouldn’t put anything too small in his mouth. The two Aussies couldn’t help but coo over Changbin hugging Seungmin, putting his head on his stomach, his fingers grabbing his shirt.</p><p>Seeing them together like that made the caregivers’ hearts explode with joy, and Felix couldn’t be happier seeing that huge smile plastered on Seungmin’s face. He also felt very much reassured to have found someone else in Stray Kids with whom he could share that experience, it sure was less lonely for the four of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who knows what's hiding in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Seungmin was out of headspace, he felt a bit embarrassed for being seen not once but twice by people other than Felix. On the other hand, he couldn’t deny he really liked being little with Changbin, and it might have just as well created a new strong bond between the two members.</p>
<p>As the days passed, Seungmin could feel Jeongin eyeing him from time to time, clearly intrigued by what he had seen. The maknae had went to Felix, asking some questions but the only answer he got was: “You should ask Seungmin, I shouldn’t answer for him.”</p>
<p>He should’ve known he would volunteer to accompany him run that errand. Seungmin was now walking with Jeongin, knowing the question would fall sooner or later. And it did. They were drinking chocolate milk, casually sitting somewhere, when Jeongin broke the silence.</p>
<p>“So, hyung… Can we talk about last time?”</p>
<p>Seungmin sighed, taking a long sip before answering, also checking that there was no one else around.</p>
<p>“I’m a little,” he said, his face stoic.</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to know what that means?” Jeongin asked, a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Seungmin elbowed him and drank again.</p>
<p>“It means that I mentally regress to a child’s mindset. It helps me relieve stress, you know, that kind of stuff… You don’t really have much to worry about when you’re a kid.”</p>
<p>“Mmm… Were you stressed the other day?”</p>
<p>“Well- Ugh. A little bit, but not that much. It’s just- I’m not really sure. I just saw those dinosaur toys and <em>poof</em>. I think it was because I was supposed to be little that day but couldn’t. And… I might just like it…”</p>
<p>Jeongin laughed but got quiet when Seungmin gave him a dirty look.</p>
<p>“No, no! It’s just cute, I’m sorry! I wasn’t laughing at you, hyung! Is Felix hyung a little too?”</p>
<p>“He’s my caregiver. He takes care of me and play with me when I’m regressed.”</p>
<p>“That sounds cool! Do you think I could do that, too? Please?” Jeongin asked with puppy eyes.</p>
<p>Seungmin snorted, blushing a bit.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you could try I guess, but with Felix. And then we’ll see, I suppose. I don’t think he would mind some help.”</p>
<p>“Thank you hyung, thank you!”</p>
<p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile that was creeping on his face. They threw away their empty milk bags and went back home, calling out for Jisung and Hyunjin to put the groceries away. The two complained, Seungmin replying that if they had come with him instead of Jeongin, then they wouldn’t be there now.</p>
<p>Then, their schedule became hectic for a while, making it almost impossible for the littles to be small at all. Seungmin didn’t say anything, telling himself it was certainly harder for Changbin; though he was sure Felix would scold him a bit for thinking that way. Felix, to whom he had had to promise once more to <em>always</em> tell when he was feeling like regressing, even if it was just because he enjoys it. The Aussie had almost made him sign a contract; the idea was still making Seungmin scoff.</p>
<p>He knew Felix was watching over him more closely than usual since he hadn’t gone to him for weeks now, but to be honest he hadn’t really been feeling small until tonight. Seungmin had woken up in headspace in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, the gurgle of a scream dying down in his throat. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the darkness of the room suddenly seemed terrifying and dangerous. Who knows what was out there?! His eyes slowly got used to the absence of light, and he could now decipher the silhouettes of his roommates’ bunkbed. The fact that he wasn’t alone in the room and that he could hear Hyunjin’s and Jeongin’s steady breathing was reassuring, but not enough to distil the fear that was still tying knots in his stomach.</p>
<p>He thought about going to Felix, but he was way too scared to dare go out of the room and in the hallway, which was pitch black at that hour of the night. So, swallowing the lump in his throat, Seungmin decided he could maybe wake Jeongin up? Or at least lie down with him, so he wouldn’t be alone anymore? That seemed a pretty good idea, if he hid against Jeongin then the monsters wouldn’t be able to catch him!</p>
<p>He jumped out of bed, taking his stuffed puppy with him, and tiptoed to Jeongin’s bedside. He hesitated but then mastered up the courage to shake Jeongin awake when he heard a creaking sound. Jeongin jolted awake, very confused.</p>
<p>“Hyungie, I-“ Seungmin started, unable to finish what he was saying because of the tears that were now running down his face.</p>
<p>“Seungmin?” he asked, still confused before realizing what was happening. “Oh! Do you need help?”</p>
<p>“P-please hyung, I’m- I’m scared-d.” Seungmin hiccuped between sobs.</p>
<p>Jeongin pushed himself against the wall, leaving space for the little to hop in (which he quickly did). As soon as Seungmin was lying in bed, he clung to Jeongin and put his head against his chest, still crying.</p>
<p>“Are you scared of the dark?” Jeongin asked in a murmur.</p>
<p>“N-nightmare.”</p>
<p>Jeongin could feel how heavy his eyelids were, but he tried to fight the sleepiness away to comfort Seungmin. He hugged him tight, whispering reassuring words in his ear until the tears stopped.</p>
<p>“Hyung is here, it’s okay! Can you sleep or are you still scared?”</p>
<p>“A story, please?” Seungmin sounded so pleading that Jeongin could only agree. Seungmin adjusted himself so his ear would be close to Jeongin’s mouth. The maknae thought for a second, searching for a story to tell before deciding on one he could remember from his childhood, that explained why the sea is salty.</p>
<p>“Hundreds of years ago, there was a king…”</p>
<p>Soon enough, the little fell asleep again. Jeongin followed right after only to wake up to an empty bed the next morning, though there was a note thanking him. Later that day, Felix went to him after a performance, thanking him as well for taking care of Seungmin during the night.</p>
<p>“Ah don’t mention it! Truth be told, I liked it.” Jeongin admitted.</p>
<p>“Really, you did? That’s nice to hear! He’s a real cutie. Let’s just hope next time you’ll see him under better circumstances!”</p>
<p>Jeongin nodded, rolling his eyes when Minho came to them, asking what they were plotting.</p>
<p>“How to beat you at Mario Kart!” answered Felix, joking around.</p>
<p>“Hey you can’t! I was born to be a driver!” Minho replied, sticking his chest out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right. We all saw that when you seriously mistook that fake bonus box for a real one when they’re so obvious!” Jeongin added before running away, laughing.</p>
<p>In the van on their way home, Felix got a text from Chan which wouldn’t have been unusual if he wasn’t sitting next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From: Chris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Would next Saturday be ok for another playdate? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To: Chris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll ask Seungmin but I doubt he’ll say no! Will we finally meet your second baby? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Chris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s still unsure, it stresses him out a little bit that other people will know about it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean, other than Changbinnie and I </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To: Chris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That makes sense. No pressure on him! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Chris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think I’ll tell you if he’ll tag along on d-day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He might say yes then back off last second, knowing him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s an anxious baby haha</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To: Chris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No prob</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I bought some toys for Seungmin, I can’t wait to give him~ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Chris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha! Cute~ </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Felix looked at Chan, who winked at him. They both smiled. Felix looked at his phone again, this time texting Seungmin about the playdate. He knew Seungmin was excited about it when the answer was a text only saying: “!!!”</p>
<p>Felix and Seungmin slept together that night, the little having regressed upon receiving Felix’s gift. The Aussie knew the dinosaur toys Seungmin had seen would be effective, but he suspected the picture book listing varieties of dinosaurs to be the final straw (picture book that he had requested Felix to read and show him before sleeping).</p>
<p>When they woke up, none of them asked why Jisung was sleeping in Chan’s bed, wearing the older Aussie’s pyjama trousers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!! Thank you again for reading! I'd also like to thank those who take the time to leave kudos and/or comment, it really makes my day!! &lt;3 <br/>I also wanted to add that the story Jeongin tells Seungmin is a korean folktale (Why The Sea Is Salty 왜 바다가 짠인가)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The third little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday came along rather quickly. Everyone had been busy with performances and promotions; having finally one day off was rather relieving for all the members. Chan had left with Changbin early in the morning, as they would often do. Officially, it was to join Jisung and work on some 3racha track they wanted to record for SKZ-PLAYER, unofficially Felix and Seungmin knew better (especially since the address Chan had just texted him was <em>not</em> the studio at all, though he learnt letter they did spend their morning there).</p><p>Before leaving for the playdate, Seungmin had taken his backpack, putting three dinosaurs inside as well as the water bottle Felix had advised taking. Felix also made sure to put some biscuits in the backpack, just in case.</p><p>When they finally left, they were a bit late due to Seungmin almost throwing a tantrum, visibly not satisfied by the fact he couldn’t go outside dressed as a dinosaur. Fortunately, they had compromised on putting the outfit in which Seungmin felt the smallest possible (said outfit turning out to be a pair of beige shorts and his sky-blue hoodie). Last second, Felix had put on a cap on the little’s head, and together they put on masks and headed out, Felix saying the remaining members he wanted to take pictures with Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin was quietly walking alongside Felix, often stating things about dinosaurs he had read in his picture book. And when he didn’t have any more facts to share, he started inventing stories that Felix didn’t really understand so he would only answer stuff along the lines of “Really?”, “woah that’s crazy” and “that was a close one!”.</p><p>They were now arriving where Chan was waiting for them, in a park near the Han river. After a bit of walking and most importantly a phone call, Felix had found him, sitting on a soft blanket with Changbin and <em>oh, </em>Jisung. Well, that actually made a lot of sense.</p><p>“Oi Felix!” Chan was waving at them.</p><p>Seungmin decided he had walked enough and instead ran towards them, respectfully bowing while saying hello (which made the two caregivers chuckle).</p><p>“What a polite boy!” praised Felix, not containing a proud smile.</p><p>Seungmin loosely hugged Changbin, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek before waving at the other boy. Jisung didn’t wave back, rather hiding behind Chan.</p><p>“It’s okay Jisungie,” Felix reassured him. “Seungmin is a little just like you!”</p><p>“I have dinosaurs!” said Seungmin in a small voice, opening his backpack. “You can play with them too, but not the Spinosaurus,” he continued, stumbling a little over the dinosaur’s name. “It’s my favourite one. He’s the most strongest! And he swims!”</p><p>Jisung seemed interested, a small smile appearing on his face, but he remained near his caregiver, holding his arm like he was holding on for dear life.</p><p>“Take your time Sungie,” Chan said, his hand softly pressing the little’s one, before going on with some conversation he had started with Felix.</p><p>Seungmin took out the two other dinosaurs he had taken with him, explaining to Jisung their names and characteristics. Jisung chose the one that had a long neck, petting it.</p><p>“That one’s a brachiosaurus, I read it in my book! He eats a lot of plants!” Seungmin explained, insisting on the ‘lot’ part.</p><p>Jisung nodded, satisfied with petting the toy, slowly letting go of Chan’s arm.</p><p>“He’s really calm,” commented Felix.</p><p>“Oh, you would think! He’s just being shy right now, just wait ‘til the kraken is out!” exclaimed the elder, laughing. Changbin, who was since the beginning sitting in between his caregiver’s legs, started clapping and giggling along with them. Felix cooed, softly pinching his cheeks.</p><p>“He’s so cute, I wanna eat him!” He said, faking tears running down his face with his fingers.</p><p>Jisung and Seungmin had started playing with the dinosaurs, the former deciding that making cat noises was very fitting for his brachiosaurus. Slowly but surely, Jisung felt more at ease and his true colours started shining through as the noise level went up. In no time at all, he was running around the group, talking so loudly he would often not even hear what Seungmin would answer him.</p><p>“Tone the decibels down please!” Chan warned him, making the noisy little apologize.</p><p>Jisung sat down again, his legs bouncing as he tried his very best to not move around too much since he wasn’t allowed to go too far away from Chan. Seungmin noticed the continuous movement and asked him if he wanted to play tag. Jisung yelled a very enthusiastic ‘yes’.</p><p>“So, how do they usually regress?” Felix asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Well, most of the time we do it at the studio when it’s only the three of us. Changbin doesn’t regress that often, Jisung does it more. Sometimes it happens when his anxiety is harder to handle than usual, sometimes it’s because they positively trigger one another… Like, if Changbin is little, then there’s chances Jisung will end up slipping too.  Sometimes he regresses when he’s having a hard time sleeping or has nightmares… But it’s a bit more complicated in those cases, he tends to wet the bed,” Chan explained, playing with Changbin’s hair.</p><p>“Is that why he was in your bed, the other day?” Chan nodded, explaining if it were to happen to Seungmin one day, it was vital not to scold him for it. Felix hummed, booping Changbin’s nose while being deep in thought. “Do you think Minho hyung and Hyunjin should know too? About the littles, I mean, not the… bed-wetting part.”</p><p>“Jeongin knows?” Chan seemed surprised.</p><p>“Well, yeah. At least, about Seungmin. He asked to take care of him, as well.”</p><p>“Mmm, I didn’t know. I’m sure he’ll make a great caregiver though, he’s a natural.”</p><p>While the two grown-ups were talking, Changbin was playing with a sensory book, his hands touching the different textures, sometimes grabbing the fabric pages, other times gasping at the bright colours and animals. He was babbling to himself, very content with what he had. At one point, he put his hand over Chan’s mouth, visibly thinking he was laughing too loud.</p><p>“Oh, sorry tadpole, is appa too loud for you? What a silly goose he is, what a silly goose!” Chan said in a high-pitched voice, not hiding how soft he was for his baby.</p><p>“I’ll have cavities if you keep this up, Chris!” Felix joked, himself feeling he would very soon have a sweet spot for baby Changbin.</p><p>Time passed, and after Chan gave the bottle to his youngest little – Felix had tried, but Changbin had started crying so violently they agreed it was best to not force him to leave Chan’s embrace just yet if he didn’t feel like being held by someone else – it was already time to go back home.</p><p>“Five more minutes, please please please!” begged Jisung, not understanding how Seungmin was giving up this easily and already packing his toys to leave the park. “Please appa!”</p><p>“Fine, you know what? Run 3 times to that tree over there and then we leave, ok?”</p><p>Jisung nodded, quickly doing a little dance to celebrate his victory, before sprinting to the tree and the blanket three times in a row, loudly panting once he was done.</p><p>“See how fast I runned? I’m a cheetah!” he shouted before apologizing for speaking too loud. “Can I hold Binnie’s hand?”</p><p>“Yes, go ahead, but make sure to be far from the road,” Chan said, Jisung finishing the sentence in chorus. “Yah, you stinky bum!” Chan said, snorting.</p><p>Felix laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Tadpole, stinky bum… You sure have original ideas when it comes to nicknames.”</p><p>Chan elbowed him slightly, though not denying it. The five of them started heading home, even if Changbin was more waddling like a penguin than properly walking.</p><p>“So, about earlier…,” Chan spoke again. “I think we really should tell the others. I know Changbin doesn’t mind. I mean, yeah, it’d take some adjustment, but he agrees it’d be easier for everyone. Jisung, well. He’s anxious about it, he told me he’d rather tell them himself, preferably individually. Have you talked about it with Seungmin yet?”</p><p>“No, not really,” Felix answered. “But I think it’d be easier, yeah. I’ll talk to him once he’s big.”</p><p>“Sure, sure, he needs to take his time after all! Hey mate, I’ll pass by the studio real quick with the two monsters, it’s more handy for them to be big again there. Do you want to come too?”</p><p>“Thank you Chan hyung, but I’m already big,” Seungmin suddenly popped up in the conversation, his cheeks slightly red.</p><p>“Oh well, see you soon then!”</p><p>And just like that, they parted ways, Felix walking back to the dorm with a yawning Seungmin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Discussion at the dinner table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin was reading a comic book in his bed when someone knocked, meaning it was neither Jeongin nor Hyunjin. He rolled his eyes, not really wanting to have any social interaction right now, but still let out a vocal “Go in”. Felix appeared, not bothering to ask before lying down next to him and cuddling him, softly putting his head on Seungmin’s shoulder.</p><p>“What are you reading?” he sing-songed, looking as soft as ever.</p><p>“Nothing much,” Seungmin replied, trying not to let a huge smile grow on his face just by seeing Felix’s smile.</p><p>“You’re so smiley!  Why are you so cute!” Felix remarked, himself looking like a huge emoji.</p><p>“Stop it, I’m not a baby!”</p><p>Felix’s face fell at those words, his head leaving Seungmin’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-, I know that, I was-,” Felix tried to find his words, feeling guilty.</p><p>“I was only teasing you, don’t worry. I know you don’t see me as a child 24/7,” Seungmin reassured him.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence, in which he just continued reading while Felix was playing with their hands, interlacing fingers and caressing Seungmin’s fingernails.</p><p>“Can we talk?” finally asked the freckled boy.</p><p>Seungmin closed his book, putting it aside and lying on his side so he could look at Felix.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Well, Chan hyung told me that Changbin hyung’s going to talk to the others tonight, about the whole regressing thing. I wanted to know if you were up to do it with him too, or wait a bit like Jisung?”</p><p>Seungmin didn’t say anything, mentally listing the pros and the cons. Truth be told, there were way more pros, but he had still one major con: he was scared, and maybe slightly ashamed. He knew no one would say anything mean, they were a family after all, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the ‘what ifs’.</p><p>“I don’t know, I mean, I guess I could…” Seungmin finally said, his eyes on Felix’s hands as he was softly pressing the other boy’s fingertips.</p><p>“But I don’t want you to do it because you can, but because you want to, though. If you’re still unsure, even just a tiny bit, it’s okay, there’s no rush. Is there something that’s bothering you?”</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, lips pursed.</p><p>“I suppose there is…,” he admitted, starting to feel his face getting hot.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Felix asked, only getting another shrug as an answer. “Do you want to cuddle?”</p><p>Seungmin nodded, happily going into Felix’s embrace. The arms closed around him and he put his head on Felix’s chest, their legs entangling themselves. They stayed quiet for a while, Seungmin’s listening to his friend’s steady heartbeat. It was very comforting, in a way. He usually wasn’t too keen on cuddling sessions, but today’s one felt different.</p><p>He could feel a hand going up and down his back, sometimes going high enough to pet the back of his neck. It was so… peaceful.</p><p>“I think I’m scared they won’t see me as me anymore. Like… What if they can only see my child side, and not me as a whole? I don’t want to be babied all the time. I don’t want to lose my credibility. I’m so much more than just an age regressor, you know. And… I guess, there’s also a part of me who’s scared they’ll find it weird. I don’t want them to feel uncomfortable around me.” Seungmin blurted out, making Felix jump a little. “Ah, excuse me, I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>Felix kissed his hair before answering.</p><p>“I mean, it makes sense to feel that way. But do you sincerely believe that’s what’s going to happen? We’ve known you for years now, I’m pretty sure they won’t see you any different. And if they say something that makes you feel bad, you won’t be alone. You’ll have Chan hyung, Changbin hyung, Jisung, Jeongin and I. That’s quite a lot of people already. We won’t let you down. We won’t let any of you down.”</p><p>Seungmin thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“Thank you,” he then said, so low that he thought Felix might have not heard it. The arms growing just a little bit tighter around him told him otherwise.</p><p>They stayed like this for what felt like both forever and a truly short time, until Hyunjin busted through the door.</p><p>“Come on lovebirds, dinner is ready!”</p><p>“Oh my god, don’t you know how to knock?” Seungmin grumbled.</p><p>“Why? Are you naked?” Hyunjin added, before running away when he just saw a fist being held up in the air.</p><p>“Get up, big pickle! I’m hungry!” Felix said, playing the drums on Seungmin’s butt.</p><p>Seungmin let go of him, following him to the table where everyone was already gathering. No one had started eating yet, and it was overall rather noisy. There were multiple conversations going on at the same time while plates were going back and forth on the table. Minho, Jisung and Hyunjin were by far the nosiest, having some sort of scream contest while Jeongin was giving out chopsticks to everyone. Seungmin sat at his chair, right next to Jisung.  He looked at Changbin, who was awfully silent noticing how he sometimes glanced at their leader. He also saw the way his arm would disappear under the table, only the upper arm betraying the movement; Seungmin assumed he was petting the rapper’s leg to soothe him.</p><p>When they all started eating, it got more silent. There were still on-going discussions, but it was less chaotic, everyone was busy eating.</p><p>“Ah, Minho hyung,” started Seungmin, “can you punch Hyunjin for me please?” he asked, laughing a bit.</p><p>“Say no more,” Minho then proceeded to stroke Hyunjin’s upper arm before giving it a playful punch. Hyunjin let out a dramatic scream, faking tears.</p><p>“He broke my arm, I’m sure he broke my arm!” He cried, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“You’re so dramatic,” huffed Jeongin.</p><p>Everyone’s plates were almost empty when Changbin cleared his throat.</p><p>“Hey guys, I have something to tell you. Well, Jisungie, Felix and Chan hyung already know but…”</p><p>His voice had cracked, and once again Seungmin saw Chan’s arm move just a bit. Everyone got quiet as they turned to Changbin, most of them looking a bit nervous.</p><p>“You’re not sick, are you?” Minho asked, his hand slowly making its way to the rapper’s back on his right.</p><p>“No! It’s not that, it’s not something bad,” he took a deep breath. “I’m a little. I don’t want to hide from you guys anymore.”</p><p>“A little? What does that even mean?” Hyunjin asked, blowing cool air on his fish.</p><p>“It means that…. Mh, how to phrase this? When I need to unwind, I go into a child-like headspace. Like, mentally, I’ll be younger. Way, way younger.”</p><p>“How young exactly?” Minho asked, this time.</p><p>Seungmin noted how none of the questions had been asked with a judging undertone. He felt a little bit lighter.</p><p>“Uhm… Something like one year old?” Changbin’s voice went up, making it sound like a question. He was definitely scared of their reaction.</p><p>Minho hummed, drinking what was left of his soup, while Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“So, you pretend to be a baby? Isn’t that a bit weird?” He said, confusion clear on his face.</p><p>The caregivers around the table were ready to defend Changbin, but he was quick enough to stand for himself.</p><p>“Could you please not say it like you’re judging me? It’s honestly rude. I don’t care if you think it’s weird or gross, it helps me feel better and it doesn’t harm anyone. I can’t say the same about what you just said.”</p><p>Hyunjin silently nodded, biting his lips as he slightly bowed. “Sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean to sound like that.”</p><p>Seungmin looked at Jisung on his left, his leg was nervously bouncing, and he was biting his nails. He carefully gave him his hand, a faint smile on his face. Jisung looked surprised but took the hand nonetheless, holding it tight under the table.</p><p>“But a year old is so young, how do you take care of yourself when you’re… like this?” Minho asked, struggling to find the right words.</p><p>“When I’m in babyspace, you mean? Well, hum,” Changbin let out a tiny nervous laugh. “Chan hyung takes care of me. He’s my, he’s my caregiver.”</p><p>“Oh,” Minho said, snorting when Chan waved at him, the other hand pointing at himself. “Does it happen often?”</p><p>“Usually once every other week, but sometimes it can be more and other times, I can go weeks without doing it at all. It varies a lot, to be honest. Really depends on how much pressure I am under and how I’m handling it.”</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel better you do you. I don’t think I’ll be able to like… do like Chan hyung though, I’m not good with babies. Maybe if you were older…”</p><p>“I’m there if one day you really need to regress and Chan hyung’s not here!” Jeongin added. “I wouldn’t have suspected you to be a little, I’m a little surprised, but I’m sure you’re adorable!”</p><p>“Wait, you know about this?” Changbin, Minho and Hyunjin asked, eyes so wide Seungmin wondered if they could fall out. Chan and Felix exchanged a knowing look, both smiling a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, I have a friend who’s a little. I won’t say more.”</p><p>Chan and Changbin looked at each other and Chan mouthed a discreet “I’ll tell you later”, then Jisung clapped his hands.</p><p>“Ok it’s not against y’all but I’m exhausted. I’m heading to bed.”</p><p>Chan looked at him confused. Jisung smiled at him, doing a small thumbs up, and went to his room.</p><p>“So… Whose turn is it to clean the dishes?” Felix asked in an attempt to not let the atmosphere get too heavy.</p><p>“I believe it’s mine,” Chan answered. “You can all go relax, now.”</p><p>“I’ll help you,” Jeongin said, stacking the bowls.</p><p>“Who wants to watch a movie with me?” Minho asked. As soon as the words were pronounced, Hyunjin and Felix had thrown themselves on the couch.</p><p>“Us!”</p><p>“Seungminnie?” Minho turned to him.</p><p>He refused, saying he wanted to finish his comic book. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before going to his room. On the way, he stopped in front of Jisung’s door. He wanted to knock but he saw that the light was off, so he went to bed.</p><p>If anyone had known that Jisung wasn’t simply ‘exhausted’, maybe Chan wouldn’t be doing the dishes right now, and maybe Seungmin would’ve knocked. But no one suspected a thing, and Jisung remained alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading! I hope this chapter isn't too messy, it's quite a challenge to have so many characters at once. I tried my best, I hope it's okay and not too all over the place!!<br/>Fun fact: I actually wrote down on a paper how they were sitting at the table lmao, I really needed to gave them a seating plan for some reason</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Out of breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost two weeks since Changbin had told everyone he was a little, and no one had regressed yet. For Seungmin and Changbin that wasn’t so unusual, so the caregivers weren’t yet too concerned about them. Chan couldn’t say he felt the same about Jisung. Though he was acting like his usual self, he seemed to have a weight on his shoulders.</p><p>Chan had tried talking to him, asking if there was anything that he needed to talk about, but every time Jisung had shrug it off, always answering the same thing over and over again: “I’m fine.” Ultimately, Chan knew he couldn’t force the words out of Jisung. The best he could do right now was reminding him he was there if he needed anything.</p><p> </p><p>Today had been a long day. The eight boys were now just going home after a performance, happy but visibly tired. Hyunjin and Changbin were dozing off, their heads bopping as they were in and out of sleep. Jisung was on his phone, his eyes never leaving the screen his thumbs relentlessly typing.</p><p>Seungmin was listening to some music on his phone, earphones in. In the reflection of the van’s window, he could see how jumpy Jisung seemed. He hesitated for a bit, but slowly put his hand on Jisung’s arm, trying to give him a comforting smile. He received a smile in return, but he saw the way it didn’t quite reach his eyes. There was an emptiness behind it that made him feel a bit weird. He thought that, maybe, he was looking to deep into it. Maybe Jisung just needed a full night of sleep for once. They all did.</p><p> </p><p>It was late at night, or rather very early in the morning, when Seungmin woke up thirsty. His hand automatically went to the water bottle on his nightstand, only to find it empty. He got out of bed, quietly mumbling to himself, and walked to the kitchen trying to keep the sleepy feeling in his eyes. When he was on the way back to his room, he heard a whimper coming from the bathroom. His eyebrows furrowed and he decided to knock.</p><p>“Everything good in there?”</p><p>No response, but he could still hear how the person in the other side of the door was gasping out for air. It sounded a bit like Jisung.</p><p>“I’m going in, okay?” Seungmin warned before opening the door which was, thankfully, not locked.</p><p>His heart broke when he saw Jisung sitting on the floor, crying with his hands over his mouth. The poor boy’s eyes were wide open, cheeks tear stained as they kept flowing and flowing. He was whimpering and gasping, as if no air were going in his lungs.</p><p>Seungmin kneeled in front of him, trying to ask him things Jisung could barely hear over the buzzing of his ears.</p><p>“My-My h-hands,” Jisung started saying, struggling to even speak. “I h-have pins and- and n-needles in my hands,” he explained, looking at Seungmin with scared eyes.</p><p>“Jisung, hey, you need to breathe, okay?”</p><p>“I c-can’t!”</p><p>“Please try with me, okay? Breathe with me, in and ou-“</p><p>“I sai-said I can’t!” Jisung raised his voice, hands clutching on his shirt.</p><p>“I’ll go get Chan hyung, I’ll be-“ Seungmin got up, but felt a weak grip on his wrist.</p><p>“No!” Jisung almost screamed, looking way more panicked than he already was.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Seungmin replied. He took Jisung’s hands, stroking them as he tried to find something to help his friend calm down. He then put one of Jisung’s hand on his chest, right over his heart.</p><p>“What ar-are you doing?”</p><p>“Close your eyes, Sungie.”</p><p>Jisung was confused but obeyed.</p><p>“Focus on the feeling on your hand. Don’t think about anything else. Just my heartbeat under your fingers and the fabric of my shirt. Feel how it’s steady? Boo-boom, boo-boom, boo-boom…”</p><p>Seungmin could see Jisung’s lips slightly move as he was mimicking the sound of his beating heart, his breathing slowly decreasing and allowing more air to get in.</p><p>“You’re doing so good Sungie,” he praised.</p><p>And soon, Jisung was calm again, though still shaky from the attack. He sniffled, bringing the bottom of his shirt to his eyes to wipe the tears away. Seungmin gave him his water bottle; Jisung didn’t hesitate to drink in.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jisung whispered.</p><p>“Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should rest. I’ll take you to your room,” Seungmin said in a smile.</p><p>“Hey, actually… Can I… Can I sleep with you? I don’t really like… sleeping alone.” Jisung asked, looking away.</p><p>“Oh. I mean, yeah, you can.”</p><p>They went to bed, Seungmin trying to make himself as tiny as possible so Jisung could have more space. That was useless though, as Jisung started cuddling him.</p><p>“Is it okay?” Jisung asked in a murmur, slurring his words.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry. Sleep, now.”</p><p>Soon enough, Seungmin heard his breathing slowing down, feeling Jisung’s body going up and down against his own, small whistling sounds escaping his nose. Seungmin patted his hair before finding a comfortable position, and letting sleep overtake him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cuddle pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin was practicing his vocals with Jeongin when Jisung came in.</p><p>“Oh great, you’re here,” he uttered. “Oh, hi Jeonginnie.”</p><p>“Jisung? I thought you were working on some stuff with Changbin hyung and Chan hyung?” Seungmin said, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, I was. I ran away.”</p><p>“Ran aw- what do you mean?”</p><p>Jisung bit his lip, looking at Jeongin.</p><p>“Do you mind if I talk to Seungmin one on one?” he asked him.</p><p>If Jeongin was surprised, he didn’t let it show.</p><p>“Sure, hyung! I’ll come by later,” Jeongin then exited the room.</p><p>Jisung was pacing the room, Seungmin still looking at him confused.</p><p>“Changbin is regressed,” he then said. “I couldn’t stay with them; I could feel I’d slip too.”</p><p>“And… Is that supposed to be an issue?” Seungmin asked, trying to decipher the emotion behind Jisung’s face.</p><p>“Yes! It is, because I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Can I ask why?”</p><p>Jisung started pacing faster, biting his nails.</p><p>“Because I’m too much and Hyunjin’s right, it’s weird!”</p><p>“Come on now, you know he didn’t mean it that way, he apologized! He didn’t think before talking, that’s all. And what do you mean too much?”</p><p>“I’m too much because I’m too loud, and I run everywhere and I scream, and I make Binnie cry and-and…”</p><p>Jisung squatted, putting his head in his arms. Seungmin got up and walked up to him, crouching next to him. He put a hand on Jisung’s back, giving it small taps.</p><p>“Are you little right now?” he carefully asked.</p><p>“I feel small, but no…”</p><p>“You really should be… I don’t want you to have another panic attack or something.”</p><p>“I can’t. I just keep overthinking it, and then I feel like I’m weird or messed up or even both. I just… I can’t. And then when I’m not, I’m so scared of anyone finding out. I don’t know what to do, and I can’t tell Chan hyung because I feel like I’m taking too much of his energy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you felt that way…”</p><p>They stopped talking for a moment, Jisung sniffling from time to time.</p><p>“I’m just so tired.” Jisung truly sounded exhausted; like he was emotionally drained.</p><p>“We should tell everyone.”</p><p>“But I’m too scared!”</p><p>“I’ll do it with you. You won’t even have to say a word if you don’t feel like it. I’ll do the talking for the both of us. You won’t be alone. Is tonight okay?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I can make a decision right now. I just… I just want to be held and sleep.”</p><p>“Tonight, then. We’ll bite the bullet and I’ll tell Chan hyung that you have to regress. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Jisung weakly shrugged.</p><p>“I trust you,” he replied.</p><p>“Would you feel better if I’m little with you? So that you’re not the only one.”</p><p>Jisung nodded, looking at Seungmin with teary eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you so much,” he thanked him again and again, hugging him.</p><p>Seungmin massaged the back of Jisung’s neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.</p><p>“I should get back now, I said I was going to the toilet.” Jisung said with a small laugh. Seungmin laughed with him.</p><p> </p><p>It was already 11pm when all of them were home. Most wanted to continue working at the company, but went back because Seungmin had texted on the groupchat he needed to speak to everyone tonight. In private, Felix had asked if it was little-related. Seungmin had said yes, and Felix had sent ‘I’m proud of you’.</p><p>They were all sitting on the couch, Chan and Felix had chosen to sit on the mat instead. Chan was eating a cup of instant noodles; the others had eaten earlier. Seungmin and Jisung joined them in the living room, standing in front of them. They all looked up, Chan and Felix quietly cheering for them.</p><p>“So… Mh. We wanted to tell you guys something,” Seungmin started.</p><p>Jisung could feel the nervousness taking over him, his head was all dizzy and like it was in cotton, so he took Seungmin’s hand in his to ground and reassure himself.</p><p>“You know how Changbin hyung is a little. Well. Actually, he’s not the only one. Jisung and I also are.”</p><p>Seungmin felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as the truth was out. He pressed Jisung’s hand to remind him they were in this together.</p><p>“I thought you were going to say you two were dating for a sec,” Hyunjin joked, though it came out a bit flat.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Jisungie?” asked Minho, looking a bit concerned.</p><p>Jisung’s lips started wobbling as he heard the worry in his hyung’s voice, but mostly because there were no mean comments.</p><p>“So, it’s not weird?” he asked, his voice sounding more high-pitched than usual. He sounded close to tears.</p><p>Hyunjin looked a bit uncomfortable and he sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry I hurt you when I said this. I shouldn’t have. But no, it’s not. I just have to get used to the idea, I guess. It’s uncommon, that’s for sure. But it doesn’t mean it’s bad, and I hope you didn’t feel too bad because of me acting stupid.”</p><p>Jisung broke down crying, making everyone go up to him and take him into a hug.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Jisung cried. “I’m sorry I’m loud, and I’m sorry for making Binnie cry because I make too much noise when he sleeps,” he wailed, his eyes looking like sad puppy eyes.</p><p>“Is he… a child, right now?” asked Hyunjin, his mouth in the shape of an ‘o’.</p><p>Chris looked at Jisung and opened his arms, the little instantly throwing himself in them.</p><p>“Who told you that?” Chan asked him, as he sat on the ground with Jisung against him. “Don’t cry baby, it’s okay to be loud when you’re excited. When I tell you not to scream, it’s because we can hear you just as good when you speak in your indoor voice, but I understand you have trouble controlling your voice. It’s okay, baby, it really is. I’m sorry you felt guilty about it.”</p><p>Everyone was looking at Chan, who was now rubbing the back of a still crying Jisung. Changbin had joinded him as well, petting his hair and telling him he wasn’t mad either.</p><p>When Jisung had stopped crying, he looked at Hyunjin, Minho and Jeongin with huge doe eyes. His cheeks were red and puffy from the tears.</p><p>“He’s so cute!” Hyunjin and Jeongin exclaimed, high fiving when they noticed they had said the same thing at the same time, making the little giggle.</p><p>Minho smiled from the couch, not saying anything but sure thinking a lot. He only let out a small ‘cute’ that wasn’t above a whisper.</p><p>In the meantime, Seungmin had sat next to Felix, taking his hand and putting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, is it okay if I’m little too tonight?” he asked him.</p><p>“Of course, baby. Do you want me to talk you down?”</p><p>“Mm, and please hold me. It’s been a long day.” Seungmin whispered.</p><p>Felix took Seungmin between his legs, putting his head on his chest and playing with his hair, whispering right into his ear. Next to them, Minho only heard something along the lines of ‘the cutest puppy-dino in the whole wide world’. He chuckled and thought that he could get used to it.</p><p>Jeongin came along and Seungmin hugged him as soon as he saw him, already starting to talk about dinosaurs.</p><p>Soon enough, the littles were yawning.</p><p>“What about we all sleep here?” suggested Jeongin, making the littles clap their hands.</p><p>Around 15 minutes later, the mat had been covered in mattresses and blankets. After Chan had made sure to put a pull-up on Jisung, the eight boys were lying down in a big cuddle pile. Seungmin was happily curled up between Jeongin and Felix, while Jisung was next to Chan, more or less quietly playing rock paper scissors with Minho.</p><p>“It’s cuter than I imagined,” said Hyunjin, though he didn’t really receive an answer.</p><p>Unless Changbin crushing him into his arms was one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now everyone knows! Also we've just hit 10 chapters. When I started writing this fic, I thought it would be finished by chapter 10... yet here I am and I haven't done everything I want to do!! haha so, expect a bit more :D </p><p>Ohh and happy Stay day as well!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Screaming and talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Seungmin woke up the next morning, almost all of them were still peacefully sleeping, getting that well deserved rest. He turned on his side, facing Jeongin who was on his phone.</p><p>“Good morning, hyungie,” Seungmin whispered.</p><p>“Oh, hello young man,” Jeongin said, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled.</p><p>He heard some noises coming from the kitchen, followed by a muffled high-pitched giggle.</p><p>“Jisungie is cooking breakfast with Felix hyung,” Jeongin explained. “I’m not sure how that’ll go.”</p><p>Seungmin chuckled and decided he wanted some more cuddles before checking the chaos that the kitchen must have been into. Jeongin put his phone aside to just enjoy how cuddly Seungmin was when he’d wake up in headspace.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” he asked him.</p><p>“Mhmh. I need to go potty.”</p><p>“Oh, right. You’re okay on your own?”</p><p>Seungmin nodded and got up, walking to the bathroom on his own. He sat on the toilet and did his business, and for whatever reason that popped in his mind, he decided it was the perfect time to sing. So, he did. He sang his heart out to the tune of Three Bears, changing the names to fit his life. Daddy Bear became Daddy Lix (he also changed the lyrics and decided to go with ‘Daddy Lix is very huggy’), Mother Bear became Hyungie Innie and Baby Bear ultimately became Baby Seungminnie.</p><p>When he got out of the bathroom, he headed to the kitchen but got stopped by Jeongin.</p><p>“Did you wash your hands, baby Seungminnie?” Sounds like he had an audience.</p><p>“No…?”</p><p>“Then I’m afraid you won’t be able to eat the pancakes Sungie and Felix prepared… Ah, what a shame!”</p><p>Seungmin gasped, his hands covering his stomach and he turned around, running to the bathroom. He thoroughly washed his hands, singing again his remake lullaby, tempted to play with the soap. But he was too hungry to make the pancakes wait for him any longer.</p><p>In the kitchen, Felix was putting plates on the table before asking Jisung to wake the hyungs up. Most of them were already awake, others with a deeper sleep were still snoring a bit. It didn’t take long for Jisung to run to the living room before hopping on everyone’s bodies, chanting it was time to wake up. He then proceeded to mimic a rooster at the top of his lungs, making almost everyone grumble.</p><p>“Jisungie, please, can you stop screaming for a second? It’s still early,” Chan asked, his voice still raspy from sleep.</p><p>“I made pancakes with Felix hyung,” Jisung proudly announced.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty sure we all know with all that noise you made,” Hyunjin complained, still half-asleep.</p><p>“Grumpy butt,” replied Jisung, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at him offended.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well you’re-“</p><p>“Are you seriously fighting with a child?” Minho’s voice sounded a bit mocking. “The kid’s right, you <em>are</em> a grumpy butt.”</p><p>“You’re grumpier.”</p><p>“Never said I wasn’t.”</p><p>Hyunjin pouted but didn’t reply. Jisung was now pulling Chan and Changbin by their hands to get all of them in the kitchen to eat the breakfast he was so proud of.</p><p>The breakfast went by smoothly, Jisung still very much excited but the pancake in his mouth and Seungmin who was playing ‘I spy’ with him helped containing this energy. A bit later, when everything was cleaned up and everyone had washed up a bit as well, the two were running after each other on all fours. Minho and Hyunjin were sort of supervising them, one on his phone while the other was watching a drama on the tv.</p><p>Felix was facetiming his family in his room and Jeongin was studying for school. Changbin and Chan had gone out to work out together, Jisung so absorbed in his game with Seungmin he had barely reacted when Chan said he would be out for a while.</p><p>Sometimes Jisung would scream out of joy or just pure excitement and the two boys would freeze and look at each other, Seungmin going ‘shhh’ with a finger on his lips while Jisung would giggle and bite down on his hand. It took multiple times for Minho and Hyunjin to notice he would do that, but they both waited a bit to see how things were going. A look of concern grew on their faces as they saw him biting his hand quite often, especially when he was very excited while playing.</p><p>“Hey Sungie, come here for a second?” Minho called.</p><p>The little ran to him, almost falling on the way. Minho took his hand and gave it a look, seeing huge purple-ish teeth marks on the boy’s skin.</p><p>“Mh, doesn’t it hurt?” He asked, looking at the little in the eyes.</p><p>Jisung shrugged, trying to escape the conversation as he pulled on his hand to go away.</p><p>“Can we talk to you for a second?” Hyunjin tried to join, making his voice sound as soft as possible.</p><p>“No!” Jisung screamed at them, pulling hard on his hand.</p><p>Minho let go of him, a bit shocked by the outburst.</p><p>“Hey, now don’t talk like that, we just don’t want you to get hur-“</p><p>Jisung covered his ears with his hands and started shouting so he wouldn’t hear the hyung’s voices.</p><p>“Let me play!”</p><p>Seungmin was looking at the scene, unsure of how to react. He had one of his dino in hand, but he wasn’t playing anymore. Felix and Jeongin both came out of their room, alerted by the all the screaming.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Jeongin asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I asked Jisung why he was bi-,” Jisung cut Minho off with another deafening scream.</p><p>“Please Jisungie, can you let Minho hyung talk?” Felix asked.</p><p>And Jisung started crying, calling for his appa. Felix tried to approach him to calm him down, but it was nearly impossible as the little would flee from anyone’s touch, only wanting Chan. Hyunjin called him instantly. And perhaps Chan could Jisung cry in the background because he didn’t ask any more question before saying he was on his way.</p><p>When Chan arrived home with Changbin, he didn’t hear any noises. Seungmin was playing a board game with Hyunjin, Minho and Jeongin, while Felix was sitting next to Jisung who had his arms crossed over his face.</p><p>When the door clicked, Jisung looked up and threw himself at Chan as soon as he saw him. Chan hugged him tight, the boy tearing up. Minho got up, looking a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“I’m sorry hyung, I don’t know what happened; I didn’t mean to make him cry,” he apologized.</p><p>“Don’t worry Minho, I’m sure you did good,” he reassured him with a faint smile before looking at Jisung. “Let’s go in the room, yeah?”</p><p>Once they were in the room, Chan sat on his bed, Jisung on his lap. The little’s head was resting on his shoulder, his fingers playing with Chan’s shirt. Chan’s hand was going up and down his back, slowly rocking him.</p><p>“Can we talk about what happened?” Chan asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Jisung weakly nodded.</p><p>“Why were you crying?”</p><p>Jisung wiggled in Chan’s arms, visibly a bit uncomfortable. Chan waited for the answer, not pushing him.</p><p>“Because Minho hyung wanted to tell Felix hyung,” he finally answered in a mumble.</p><p>“Tell what?” Another wiggle. “Ohh, are you being a wiggleworm today?” Chan tickled him lightly in the neck, succeeding in making Jisung laugh a little.</p><p>“Stop it,” Jisung said, still laughing.</p><p>Chan stopped and waited. He knew Jisung needed time to say things.</p><p>“I didn’t want them to see the marks,” he continued.</p><p>“What marks, sweetie?” Chan was concerned but did his best not to let it show.</p><p>“On my hand,” and with that Jisung showed said hand. The teeth marks had fainted, but the skin was still reddened.</p><p>“Ohh, are you biting again?” Everything was falling into place.</p><p>Jisung blushed and squirmed but nodded anyway.</p><p>“Did you do it because you were very very happy?” Yet another shy nod. “I didn’t know you were doing it again. Has it been long?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I’m sorry appa…”</p><p>“It’s okay sweetie, we’ll figure it out. Now, why didn’t you want them to know about it?”</p><p>“It made me upset.”</p><p>Chan hummed, thinking about what Jisung had just admitted.</p><p>“I’m glad you told me, stinky bum,” he then said, kissing his hair. “I understand you were upset, but you know you shouldn’t scream at people, right? You should tell them you’re upset, rather than screaming, because they can’t understand if you don’t speak. Do you understand?” Jisung hugged Chan tighter and nodded. “Is it okay if I explain the situation to them, so they don’t bring attention to it while I look for something to help you?”</p><p>Jisung took time to think but ended up saying it was okay. Chan ruffled his hair and smiled at him.</p><p>“Now what about we go see what’s smelling so good? Wonder who’s cooking for lunch!”</p><p>The little excitedly nod, jumping off Chan’s lap. Once in the living room, Jisung walked up to Minho and shyly tugged at his shirt.</p><p>“I’m sorry for yelling,” he said in a low voice.</p><p>“Apology accepted,” Minho replied.</p><p>Jisung then went up to Hyunjin and whispered the same words in his ear.</p><p>“Are you feeling better now?” Hyunjin asked him.</p><p>“Mhmh. Can I sit next to you for lunch?”</p><p>Jisung ate next to Hyunjin that day; and once Chan had talked to the others, no one said anything when he would bite himself when playing, even offering Chan to help him find something that could help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Curiosity killed the cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the first day of a week-long break, and the eight boys were very much delighted. Jeongin had left early in the morning to go back home to visit his family. Seungmin, Felix, Jisung and Chris were to leave this afternoon to a cabin they decided to rent for a few days in the mountains. They had asked the others if they wanted to come as well, but the remaining members had said they wanted to use that break to spend time with their families.</p><p>Changbin was cooking lunch, as it was now a bit late to eat breakfast and half of them had to leave in few hours. He figured it would be better for them to have something heavier in the stomach. He was a bit surprised to be the only one up, but truth be told sleeping in wouldn’t hurt anyone here. So, he tried his best not to make too much noise while cooking.</p><p>Soon enough, the smell of food brought the boys into the kitchen, stretching and asking what was cooking.</p><p>“Is that fried eggs that I’m smelling?” joyfully asked Jisung, smiling wide at the idea and bouncing up and down when he saw that Changbin was making some rolled omelettes.</p><p>“Yah, you better sit down or else you’ll end up watching the others eat!” Changbin threatened, cutting up some vegetables to throw with the meat that was marinating in sauce.</p><p>Jisung obeyed, putting up the table as well. There were already a few side dishes waiting to be eaten.</p><p>“You’re cooking so much, are you planning on feeding the whole city or what?” Hyunjin teased, sitting at the table next to Jisung.</p><p>“They’ll be on the road for a few hours, I just want to make sure everyone will be full. If there are leftovers, I’ll put them in tupperwares for you to eat later.” Changbin said, turning the stove on under the wok.</p><p>“Ahh, our Changbinnie is so considerate!” Chan said, rubbing his face in his hair in an animal-like fashion.</p><p>Changbin rolled his eyes but laughed, stirring the meat, and adding a bit of spices here and there. In the meantime, Minho had joined them, hair spiking in different ways as if a magnet were pulling them. He sat at the table with a yawn, mumbling a “hello everyone”. Minutes later, all the food was piping hot and ready to be eaten.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal, hyung!” Felix said, beaming.</p><p>Changbin sat next to Minho and started eating as well, already thinking about what he would do today. He was so deep in his own head that he didn’t hear Chan talking to him at first, until a hand flew in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, I was daydreaming,” Changbin said. “What is it, hyung?”</p><p>“We’ll be back by Friday, will you be ok by then?”</p><p>“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I?” Changbin arched a brow.</p><p>“Well. You know… In case you feel little… I feel bad leaving you on your own.”</p><p>Changbin shook his head and smiled, giving small taps on the leader’s shoulder.</p><p>“Come on hyung, don’t even worry about it! There’s no reason for me to regress this week. I don’t think it will happen anytime soon, to be honest.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Felix asked.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, a hundred percent sure. Ah, Seungmin by the way. You can take one or two of my sensory books, I know you like them.”</p><p>Seungmin blushed a bit, thanking him. Once they were done eating, Hyunjin and Minho decided to clean the dishes so Changbin wouldn’t have to do it. The four other boys went to their rooms to finish packing up, their departure time nearing.</p><p> </p><p>When they left, a lot of hugs had been exchanged. In the sounds of the suitcases and bags hitting the walls and the incessant “do we have everything?”, they said goodbye as if they wouldn’t see one another for a lifetime. In a sense, that’s exactly how it felt. And when the door closed behind them, Changbin felt the emptiness creep on him. He sighed and thought he could use some workout.</p><p>“Hyunjinnie, Minho hyung, I’m going out. I’ll be back in two to three hours, bye!”</p><p>“Bye bye,” Minho’s faint voice answered.</p><p>“Wait, can I come?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>Changbin looked at him, tilting his cap.</p><p>“You wanna work out with me?”</p><p>“Yes, hyung.”</p><p>His smile grew wide, and he nodded.</p><p>“Then here we go!”</p><p> </p><p>When the duo came back, Hyunjin was clinging onto Changbin. The two of them were laughing about some new running gag they had made during their workout, somehow still crying laughing about it. When they arrived in the living room, there was a sticky note reading: ‘went out with friends, might come home late’ signed with Minho’s doodle.</p><p>“I guess we’re on a date tonight,” teased Changbin but Hyunjin had already ran to the bathroom to shower first. “Brat,” tsked Changbin in a smirk.</p><p>“I heard that!” Hyunjin shouted over the sound of running water.</p><p>“I hope you did!”</p><p>Changbin got rid of his sweaty shirt, throwing it in his laundry basket in his room. He sat at his desk, opening his laptop as he decided to work a bit. And when Hyunjin lightly tapped on his back, he saw it was already 10pm.</p><p>“Hyung, you should eat,” Hyunjin said. “You’ve been working for a while now. We’re supposed to be on a break, you know,” he laughed a little.</p><p>“Yeah yeah I know, just had this thing on my mind,” Changbin stretched in a long yawn. “I’m gonna shower first, did you eat?” Hyunjin shook his head no. “Can you make some rice? We have leftovers in the fridge, that’ll do for tonight I think.”</p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie while eating?” Hyunjin asked in a small voice.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure. That could be nice. You pick.”</p><p>Hyunjin looked so happy it warmed Changbin’s heart. When he got out of the shower, his hair still dripping a tiny bit, Hyunjin was waiting for him on the sofa with a table full of reheated food and two bowls of rice. His pyjamas had some sort of pawprints pattern, and he looked absolutely adorable and tiny, his front teeth showing a bit as he was nibbling on his thumb while looking at his phone.</p><p>“You look like a baby,” Changbin said.</p><p>“Oh, mh,” Hyunjin mumbled. “You think so?” The boy’s cheeks turned bright red.</p><p>“A cute baby”, Changbin added, sitting next to him on the couch and both started digging in the food. Hyunjin was still severely red. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“When I say you look like a baby. A cute tiny baby.” Changbin cooed.</p><p>Hyunjin choked on his rice, coughing a bit.</p><p>“What kind of question is that, hyung?!”</p><p>“I’m teasing you Hyunjinnie! You’re just too cute!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, let’s just watch the movie.”</p><p>Changbin snorted. By the end of the movie, he was dozing off. Hyunjin got up and turned the tv off, then going back on the couch in the comfortable position he was in. His head was resting on Changbin’s shoulder, while he was sitting on his side.</p><p>“Are you tired?” the elder asked.</p><p>“Mmh…” slightly moaned Hyunjin, his eyelids drooping.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Changbin said, already getting up but Hyunjin’s arms rolled around his waist prevented him from going any further, and he fell back on the couch.</p><p>“Hug?”</p><p>“Ok, ok, hug.”</p><p>They hugged for a while, Hyunjin falling asleep rather quickly. Changbin put him into his bed before going in his, jumping awake to the sound of Minho cussing at 3 A.M. A hand started playing with his hair, a soft voice lulling him to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, Changbin was surprised to find Hyunjin taking his bed sheets to the laundry room.</p><p>“Spring cleaning?” Changbin joked.</p><p>Hyunjin’s cheeks reddened.</p><p>“Uhm, yeah, sort of.”</p><p>“Have you eaten yet?”</p><p>“I’m not that hungry, hyung.”</p><p>“Are you sick?” Changbin approached him, putting his hand to feel his forehead but Hyunjin dodged him.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. I’m not a baby, leave me alone.”</p><p>The elder took a step back, apologizing before leaving the room. It was rubbing him the wrong way, but he tried to put the thought aside. After all it was still pretty early, and Hyunjin could be cranky sometimes.</p><p>When Minho woke up, Changbin had left, saying to Hyunjin he was spending the day with his family.</p><p>“Man, that sucks, I’m gonna spend two days at my parents’, I wanted to tell him goodbye at least. Hug him for me?” Minho asked Hyunjin, loosely hugging the younger.</p><p>“Mh. Say hello to your parents for me?”</p><p>“Yeah, will do. See your face in two days!”</p><p>And then, Hyunjin was on his own. It was weird. The dorm was oddly quiet, it was uncanny. He walked around the dorm, not really knowing what to do. He could go to his parents as well but he would always make sure to stay a few days there, and he couldn’t just leave Changbin alone when he’d come a bit later today.</p><p>He settled on watching a show, mindlessly scrolling through Netflix. Nothing was really appealing to him. Sighing, he noticed a cartoon he didn’t know in the “Do you want to continue” section. He clicked on it, watching it from the first episode. He wasn’t expecting much, but eventually got hooked, sometimes catching himself giggling at the childish jokes.</p><p>After a few episodes, he got tired of it though. He remembered the way Jisung and Seungmin would play together when they were regressed, and sure enough, he was curious as to what was really appealing in children toys. Looking at the time just to be sure, he got the toy box out and gave it a look. He stopped for a second, wondering if they would be upset that he went through it then shrugged it off; they wouldn’t even know it. There was baby stuff that wasn’t really all that exciting looking, yeah sure it made funny noises and the books were soft or crinkly to the touch, but nothing extraordinary. The dinosaur toys were interesting (most of them gone with their owner), but he didn’t understand why Seungmin was so obsessed with them.</p><p>Then, at the bottom of the box, something caught his eye. A lonely Mimi doll. He had seen Jisung play with it once or twice, but the doll had never won against the dinosaurs nor the play pretend the two boys would get into. His fingers slowly ran through its dishevelled hair, disentangling it a bit. Then he puffed out the skirt; the abandonment at the bottom of toy box having flattened it.</p><p>“Pretty,” he sing-songed to himself.</p><p>The doll had long brown hair, Hyunjin could picture it being shiny and straight but right now it needed a good brush. Its eyes were big and a deep blue colour, but he particularly liked the pretty sailor collar shirt and tennis skirt. Both were in a baby blue colour that really caught his eye. He searched through the box to see if there were any accessories and found a school uniform.</p><p>Hyunjin shot his head up, his eyes widening at his own actions. He thought about throwing the doll back in the box and forgetting about it, but something in him wouldn’t let him go of the toy. He put the box where it belonged, keeping the doll in hand.</p><p>As he heard the door clicked, he ran to his room and hid it under his clothes in his wardrobe. It was safe, there. But when he welcomed back Changbin, his mind wouldn’t stop thinking about the toy. No one would notice it was missing, right?</p><p>Changbin never told him he thought he acted strange that night, nor that he had noticed how the toy box was out of place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! <br/>This chapter took a bit longer to write, there was a day I decided not to write at all because I had spent a whole week doing only that all day long and I really needed to get out of my room for a bit and hang with my family lmao, still living that quarantine life though it was lifted a while back haha!!<br/>and then it took even more time because I got a new idea for another fanfic, which I thought would be a one shot but turns out it might be another chaptered fic lmao.... so if you like post apocalyptic ff, I am working on one *inserts the eyes emoji* <br/>anyway!! hope you liked this chapter and that you are doing well! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. At the cabin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Seungmin and Jisung did when they arrived at the cabin was to throw themselves in each and every bed to test them all and choose the one they liked best. They had gotten in an argument, the two of them wanting the same bed but fortunately Seungmin had changed his mind last minute and picked the bed in the next room. </p><p>The first evening spent at the cabin was somewhat quiet, the four of them tired from the hours spent on the road to get there. They had eaten the food Changbin had given them at lunch and watched some TV. Seungmin had fallen asleep the fastest, his head resting on Felix’s lap. When Felix had tried to wake him up to put him to bed, all he got was a very cranky Seungmin that fell back asleep in a matter of seconds. With the help of Chan, he successfully put him in his bed and tucked him in, before deciding it was time for him to sleep as well. Felix definitely heard Chan moving Jisung’s bed to his room in the middle of the night.</p><p>The first three days, they had enjoyed the quiet scenery of the mountains, taking pictures and enjoying the pure air. They also went to the spa, definitely enjoying those small vacations.</p><p>On the fourth day, Felix found Seungmin quietly playing in the living room with his dinosaurs.</p><p>“You’re already up?” he asked.</p><p>“Mhmh. Channie hyung too, but he told me to be quiet because Sungie and you were snoring.”</p><p>“I don’t snore!” Felix defended himself, trying not to smile.</p><p>“You do!”</p><p>Felix laughed, serving himself a cup of water.</p><p>“Did you eat breakfast, big boy?”</p><p>“Nu-uh, look how fast my triceratops can go!” Seungmin answered and ran around in the living room, his dinosaur toy in hand, making some ‘rawr’ sounds.</p><p>“Alright mate, can you stop for a second? You need to eat, bud.”</p><p>“I want to eat with Sungie,” whispered Seungmin, standing in the middle of the room, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you, bud, you need to speak a tiny bit louder.”</p><p>Seungmin went to Felix and repeated what he’d just said in his ear. With perfect timing, Chan came out of his room, holding a cranky Jisung in his arms, sitting him on the couch. Seungmin went to sit by his side, shyly taking his hand in his.</p><p>“Jisungie is a bit cranky this morning, he might not want to cuddle right now,” warned Chan, heating some chocolate milk for Jisung in a bottle.</p><p>And Jisung was indeed looking like waking up had been his biggest mistake so far, but he apparently didn’t mind Seungmin as he put his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. His free hand went to his mouth, Chan taking it away and replacing it with the bottle.</p><p>“But that’s for babies,” Seungmin commented. Jisung glared at him.</p><p>“But he likes it, so it’s a big boy bottle,” Felix stepped in. “What do you wanna eat now that your best bud is here too?”</p><p>“Can I try too?”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“But we only have one bottle,” Chan said, apologetic.</p><p>Seungmin pouted, crossing his arms on his chest. Felix walked towards him to cheer him up, but Jisung was faster to hand him his bottle.</p><p>“Appa says sharing is caring,” Jisung said, his voice still raspy from sleep.</p><p>“What do we say, Seungmin?”</p><p>“Thank you, Sungie!”</p><p>The two littles then drank the bottle, sharing it every other sips. Seungmin also asked for some dinosaur-shaped biscuits, eating while watching a cartoon. The two caregivers talked, sharing a breakfast as well. Chan talked about some music he had worked on for most of the night, Felix pouting and saying they were supposed to be on vacation. Chan laughed, and said that he was right, but inspiration doesn’t take vacations.</p><p>“Fair enough”, Felix replied.</p><p>The day went by rather quickly, the littles playing together and inventing some games when they were bored, always making a great team to prank their caregivers. That night, the littles slept together, Jisung very proud to show off his new pull-ups that had dinosaurs on them. Seungmin was so jealous, Felix had to give in and give him one as well even though he didn’t need it.</p><p>Felix had to shush them for a long while, Seungmin couldn’t stop talking about which dinosaurs were colourfully patterned on the pull-ups. They eventually fell asleep, Felix noticing the cute sounds Jisung was making in his sleep. He sounded like a tiny whistle, but also like he was sucking on some invisible pacifier. Felix thought that was really the cutest thing. He fell asleep as well, though a bit late into the night.</p><p>When he woke up the next morning, he panicked for a second when he saw the empty bed. He then heard Jisung sing-songing ‘red light green light’ very loudly. He found Chan sitting on a lounge chair on the patio, his laptop in front of him, one eye looking at his screen, the other watching over the littles who were playing in the grass.</p><p>“Good morning hyung,” Felix said, stretching a bit.</p><p>“Oh hi, did you sleep well? You must have been tired, I found Jisung screaming to Seungmin from the bathroom, while Seungmin was hiding under his bed. Can’t believe you slept through that,” Chan laughed.</p><p>“Ha, yeah, got some trouble falling asleep last night. Gonna make some coffee, do you want anything?”</p><p>“Mmh, some juice please, thank you Lix.”</p><p>When Felix came back to the patio with the drinks, he found Chan talking to Minho on facetime before noticing some hair poking out from below.</p><p>“Changbin’s asking for you,” Minho said. “Look who’s there, kitten!”</p><p>The screen then showed Changbin, his eyes growing wide when he saw his appa on the screen. He made grabby hands at the screen.</p><p>“Hi tadpole! Look how cute you are! Lucky you’re on the phone or appa would have eaten those cheeks!”</p><p>Felix scoffed, Chan not paying attention to him. To be fair, baby Binnie was indeed really cute. Jisung and Seungmin also came over, their heads peeking from the sides of the screen.</p><p>“Hi, baby!” Seungmin said before going back to his game. He thought Jisung would follow him, but everyone was surprised when instead the other little teared up.</p><p>“Binnie…” Jisung cried, hugging Chan’s phone close to his chest. “Hyung misses you!” he hiccupped, Chan hugging him tight right away.</p><p>“Oh Sungie, don’t worry, you’ll see him tomorrow,” everyone said. Even Seungmin had come, holding Jisung’s pinkie to soothe him.</p><p>On the screen, Changbin was comfortably sitting between Minho’s legs, smiling at the screen with his Pokémon pacifier in mouth. He was waving at the screen and babbling, some “hyung” and “appa” mumbled here and there.</p><p>Before hanging up, Jisung had hugged the phone once again and had put his lips next to the sound entrance.</p><p>“Hyung will see you tomorrow, wait for him! Hyung loves you lot and lots, Binnie!”</p><p>Everyone had heard him, he wasn’t the most subtle kid out there after all, but he still glared at the others, saying “I told him a secret” in a very cocky way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some baby Binnie content for Binnie's day! :D (also some Seungsung content, they're so cute together)<br/>Mm, wonder what happened at the dorm for that facetime to happen in the first place ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Call for help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was on his way home when his phone rang. He saw Hyunjin’s name on the screen and answered in a heartbeat. He knew no one would call him unless for an emergency.</p><p>“Hey, I’m alm-,“ Minho started.</p><p>“Please hyung, come back please I really need your help, I don’t know what to do,” Hyunjin blurted out. He sounded on the verge of tears, and Minho could hear someone screaming in the background.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, his back straightening in the cab seat.</p><p>“Changbin hyung is a baby, I don’t know what to do, I can’t- I-… Please hyung I can’t take care of him and he won’t stop crying, I’m scared,” Hyunjin was now sobbing on the other end of the phone, his voice breaking as he spoke.</p><p>“I’m coming, okay? Try to… I don’t know, talk to him? Turn on the TV? I’m coming as fast as I can, okay?”</p><p>“Please stop crying Binnie, please, why won’t you stop?” Hyunjin’s voice was fainter that time, until he came back. “I think I’m going crazy hyung, I tried to put him to sleep but only cries and cries and cries… I don’t want to hurt him…”</p><p>Minho’s legs were bouncing in the car, and he was biting his lips. He asked the driver how far they were from his address, the man answering they were only five minutes away.</p><p>“I’m there in five minutes okay? Put him in his room and leave him alone. Try to calm down, he’s gonna be just fine.”</p><p>Minho tried to sound as confident as possible, ignoring the sick feeling that wanted to settle in his stomach. He heard Hyunjin say ‘I’m sorry’ and a bit of crying.</p><p>“Are you okay Jinnie?”</p><p>“Please come quickly hyung…”</p><p>“I’m trying Jinnie, I need you to calm down. Is the front door unlocked?”</p><p>He heard a muffled sound, and footsteps echoing before coming back closer.</p><p>“I opened it. He’s in Chan hyung’s room, I thought… I don’t know…”</p><p>Hyunjin sniffled on the phone. There was a pause in which neither of them said anything. He then paid the driver and threw himself out of the cab with his suitcase.</p><p>“I’m there ok? I’m hanging up, I’m at the door.”</p><p>Hyunjin hugged him so tight when he opened the door, he thought he would pass out from oxygen deprivation. Changbin was still crying, his small voice sounding so helpless and needy. Minho abandoned his suitcase in the hallway and immediately ran towards the Aussies’ room. He found Changbin sitting in the middle of the room, his fists tightly grabbing a blanket.</p><p>Minho panicked for a quick second, suddenly unsure of his capacity to care for such someone in such a young headspace. He put those thoughts away, instead focusing on his instinct that was telling him to hold the baby, which he did. Changbin continued crying, but after a bit of rocking and some back rubs, as well as a lullaby, he eventually stopped. His cheeks were puffy and his lips were still quivering a bit, and his eyes were red from the tears.</p><p>Minho was now pacing the living room with a sniffling Changbin in his arms, while Hyunjin had locked himself away in his room.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Minho checked on him, from the other side of the door.</p><p>“I need to be alone, hyung. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Minho’s lips pursed, and he walked away. Changbin squirmed in his arms, looking uncomfortable and like he was doing some sort of efforts. He understood why the little started crying again when a foul odour came to his nose.</p><p>“You really pooped, huh?”</p><p>He searched for the nappies in the dorm, finally finding one in the bathroom. He thanked whoever had put them here and went back to the living room. He laid Changbin on his back on the mat, and carefully checked if he was already wearing one or not.</p><p>“Of course you’re not, oh my god…” Minho sighed in defeat.</p><p>It had been a bit of a struggle, but he succeeded in changing him out of his clothes into a clean nappy, giving him some belly kisses on the way. Changbin had giggled before letting out a long yawn. The baby had made grabby hands at Minho, who held him tight in his arms and lullabied him to sleep. When Changbin was sound asleep, he put him in his bed, putting some cushions to make a barrier so he wouldn’t roll over and fall off. He then cleaned the living room and sighed at the time. It was barely one in the afternoon and yet he had already done so much.</p><p>He went to check on Hyunjin again. He knocked on the door but didn’t get an answer.</p><p>“Hey, how are you? I’m a bit worried, Hyunjinnie… Do you need anything? To talk, a glass of water, a hug, that I go away, I don’t know, anything?”</p><p>There were some noises behind the door, like sheets slipping and doors opening and locking before Hyunjin opened to Minho. The boy looked exhausted, and there was still a veil of sadness covering his face.</p><p>“Hug,” mumbled Hyunjin, already opening his arms to his hyung.</p><p>The dancer took him in a bear hug, rubbing the younger’s back.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Hyunjin in a small voice. “I worried you and made you take care of him; I know you said you’re not so good with babies but… Thank you.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. You were right to ask for help when you needed it. To be honest, I think I underestimated me, I sort of liked taking care of him. And now… What about I take care of you while he sleeps?”</p><p>Hyunjin looked up, his eyes huge and glossy much like puppy eyes. He shyly nodded, intertwining his fingers to Minho’s and following him to the couch. He lied down; his long legs all curled up to his chest as he put his head on Minho’s lap. The older boy was stroking his hair, his fingers going through the locks. He sang the healing incantation from Tangled, Hyunjin snorting in response.</p><p>“You’re gonna turn into Rapunzel soon,” Minho joked.</p><p>“Sounds nice in my opinion,” Hyunjin said.</p><p>“I mean, you’d make a cute princess I guess,” Minho added, shrugging as he thought about it. “Yeah, definitely.”</p><p>Hyunjin blushed, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>“Stop it, it’s stupid.”</p><p>“Mh. Do you like princesses?”</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“Then it’s not stupid.”</p><p>Hyunjin straightened up on the couch, furrowing his brows.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child, hyung.”</p><p>“Oh, well I’m sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up, you-“</p><p>“Maybe Changbin hyung acts like a baby and you like it, that doesn’t mean I do. I’m 21, treat me as such.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to do that, sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well. I’m going to my room, thank you for trying. Hyung’s already awake, by the way.”</p><p>Hyunjin left, locking his bedroom’s door. Minho remained confused as he went to Changbin, who stopped crying when he saw him. After some apple sauce and a bit of playtime, Changbin started whining.</p><p>“What’s wrong, kitty cat? Hungry? Nappy? Still sleepy?”</p><p>In between the whines, Minho caught what sounded like ‘appa’.</p><p>“Appa? Do you want Chan hyung? I guess we can call him.”</p><p>He sat on the mat, putting the baby between his legs as he called their leader on facetime. It didn’t take long for him to answer.</p><p>“Hi hyung, Changbin’s asking for you,” he showed the screen to Changbin. “Look who’s there, kitten!”</p><p> </p><p>In his room, Hyunjin listened to the whole phone call. He envied what Changbin, Seungmin and Jisung had. It was so easy for them. Everyone was so whipped for them, even Minho loved babying Changbin. He put on his airpods and listened to some music, wishing he could stop feeling like this. He didn’t like that he had liked that warm feeling in his chest earlier with Minho, nor when he had found that doll the other day. He definitely hated that he wished he could be a princess.</p><p>The music’s volume went up, silencing his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hyung's little princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had all been caught up in work for a few weeks now, preparing for their nearing comeback. They were all spending most of their time practicing, learning new choreographies and perfecting them. Sure, it was stressful but there was still that exciting feeling of soon showing new things to Stays and performing again after a while. So, even if everyone wanted to do the most possible, they were all also checking on each other, making sure no one was overworking themselves.</p><p>Their free time was reduced to the bare minimum, but today was a forced day off for the whole team. Everyone needed to unwind, take some time off the be stronger and better (how is it possible to improve with an exhausted mind and body?). Obviously, that day off also meant it was time for the three littles to be regressed. If that already was a very positive thing for them, it also was for the other boys who could relaxed as much as the littles by falling into their caregiver role.</p><p>Hyunjin woke up in a sour mood that morning. He could already hear Jisung’s happy screeches and Seungmin’s soft voice talking about yet again some dino stuff. He rolled his eyes, what even was that interesting about them?</p><p>Then came Chan’s everlasting indoor voice reminder, followed by the maknae’s loud coo over baby Binnie. Hyunjin crossed his arms in his bed, pouting. He knew Changbin was especially cute when he was regressed, and he was still bitter that he couldn’t take care of him. He wanted to hold him, pinch his cheeks and slowly pet his hair but the thought of having to be responsible of such a delicate being made his skin crawl, a wave of panic washing over his whole body. It sure would be funnier if he could just play with him, maybe put some pins in his hair and play tea parties. He wondered if Jisung and Seungmin would be up to play with him, too? Hyunjin had a hard time imagining Jisung being able to sit long enough for them to play house, but Seungmin definitely would. Maybe if he put his dino toys around the table? Seungmin would definitely be the type to pour drinks for them. If Hyunjin was lucky, maybe the boy would let him make them drink with his dolls? Well, if he actually had dolls.</p><p>He didn’t like where his thoughts were taking him, so he got out of bed. Everyone greeted him, the littles slightly hugging him before going back to playing again. Hyunjin didn’t move, instead freezing when they touched him, standing straight until they were done. He then went to the kitchen without even looking at them, eyeing the bottles in the sink and the sippy cup Jeongin was currently filling with water.</p><p>“Hi hyung, you slept in today! Hope you rested well!” Jeongin enthusiastically said. His smile fell off when Hyunjin closed the fridge in a thud as an answer. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“Yeah, your fake babies make too much noise,” Hyunjin answered in a growl.</p><p>Jeongin was about to answer, his brows furrowing, but Hyunjin left, a bag of flavoured milk in hand, without a glance back. When he was walking through the living room area, Jisung bumped into him as he was running around in a game of chase with Seungmin, making the milk flood a little.</p><p>“Oh, sorry hyungie!” Jisung said, his front teeth biting on his lips. “I’ll go get the-“</p><p>“Well that’s just great! Why don’t you look where you’re going, are you that stupid of a kid?” Hyunjin bit, his words like poison that was burning both the little and his own tongue.</p><p>Jisung took a step back, bumping into Seungmin that had stopped running as well. Both littles were shocked, maybe a bit scared, and Jisung started crying.</p><p>“I said sorry!” He tried defending himself, tears staining his face and his fist angrily wiping them away, while his other hand went straight to his mouth. It wouldn’t be long until there would be teeth marks on his skin.</p><p>“Hey Hyunjin! Why would you talk to him like that?” Chan came out of the bathroom, Changbin in his arms. “He didn’t do it on purpose come on, you won’t die for like one drop of milk on the floor.”</p><p>Jisung ran to Chan, hiding behind him. Chan ruffled his hair with his free hand, his eyes throwing knives at Hyunjin.</p><p>“Well maybe if all of you done a better job at watching them over, I’d be nicer to them! I can’t stand them!” Hyunjin’s tone was getting angrier, almost shouting.</p><p>“Hyunjin, calm down,” Felix calmly said.</p><p>Chan went to Felix, giving him Changbin before going to Hyunjin. He was standing in front of him, his face as cold as stone.</p><p>“Now say that again to my face,” Chan looked impassive and his voice was stable, but the anger was lingering.</p><p>Hyunjin felt so small as opposed to the leader. He couldn’t even look at him in the eyes, instead lowering his head and staring at their feet not even an inch apart. He felt so vulnerable and weak. It was as if he could <em>feel</em> himself becoming tinier and tinier, like a child getting scolded by their parent. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he tried to hold them back. He couldn’t just cry because someone scolded him, could he? He wasn’t a kid.</p><p>Yet, he broke down. He was still looking at the floor, tears escaping his eyes like a waterfall. Next thing he knew, arms were wrapping up around him, a hand playing through his hair.</p><p>“Shhh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been this cold,” Chan whispered to him. “Tell me what’s wrong? You’re not like yourself Jinnie,” he continued, worry seeping through his voice.</p><p>“Nothing,” Hyunjin said, his words broken up by the tears.</p><p>“Hyunjinnie, please…”</p><p>Hyunjin pushed Chan away and left the room, ignoring how everyone was staring at the scene with huge eyes. Jisung was still crying a little bit in Jeongin’s arms, who was rubbing his back and talking to him in a corner.</p><p>He couldn’t lock himself alone in his room, he knew what would happen. So, instead, he went to Minho’s room. He shyly knocked but no one answered. He opened the door nonetheless, and noticed Minho was in his bed, the curtain pulled all the way in. That usually meant the boy was sleeping or just wanted some alone time. Hyunjin felt bad but still tugged a little bit at the curtain, making it move. The curtain then got pulled back, Minho appearing with one ear out of his headphone.</p><p>“What?” Minho asked, sounding a bit bitter that someone was disturbing him.</p><p>“I-,” Hyunjin started, but teared up again.</p><p>Minho’s eyes widened in surprised, but he took him into a hug without a word, closing the curtain behind them and taking off his headphone.  </p><p>“I-, it’s-, I don’t know why-,” Hyunjin was struggling to find the words, not even sure of what he had to say.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Minho assured him, spooning him.</p><p>Hyunjin wiped his nose with his arm and quietly nodded. Minho’s hands were joined on his chest, one arm going under his neck while the other rested on his side. He could feel his hyung’s chin resting on his head. It felt so safe there, the light darkened by the closed curtain. It was like they were cut from the world, in a haven. And if Hyunjin was cut from everything, then he was also cut from his thoughts.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured in a tiny voice.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Minho said in the same tone. “Hyung will make it better for you.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s hands held Minho’s, somehow making himself smaller in the embrace. He remembered last time when Minho sang for him while playing with his hair.</p><p>“Hyung, sing for me please?”</p><p>“What do you want me to sing?”</p><p>“I don’t know, a princess’ song again?” Hyunjin felt his cheeks heating.</p><p>“I only know those from Tangled then,” snorted Minho. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Mhmh.”</p><p>Minho cleared his throat and started singing ‘I See the Light’, knowing most of the words and making some “mhmh” sounds in rhythm when he didn’t. Hyunjin calmed down, almost falling asleep. He was so <em>so</em> small in his arms, listening to his soft voice singing just for him in the dark of the room.</p><p>“I love you,” the words slurred out of his mouth without even really thinking about it, his voice sounding like he was much smaller than he really was.</p><p>“Oh, uhm-,” Minho was caught off guard. “Yeah. Me too, Jinnie.”</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>“Can I tell you something?” Hyunjin asked out of the blue.</p><p>“I’m all ears.”</p><p>“I think I’m jealous of Changbin hyung, Seungmin and Jisung.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because… Because they can be little, and everyone loves them and takes care of them when they are.”</p><p>Minho sat up in bed, looking at Hyunjin’s face who was showing the saddest pout ever. His cheeks were bright pink, and his eyes were still a bit red and puffy from his previous tears, some still threatening to spill. Minho put a strand of hair behind Hyunjin’s ear in a delicate move.</p><p>“Do you want to do it too?” he asked, softly caressing Hyunjin’s cheek with his index finger.</p><p>“Mh… I wish I could.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I feel like I can’t do it? I don’t think I would be near as cute as them, and for some reason I think I’m… I might be scared? Ugh, it doesn’t make any sense I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey hey baby, it’s okay, you’re okay. I guess you’re a bit confused and lost because it’s a part of you you didn’t know of. And you know, I’m sure you’d be cute as hell though the goal is not to be the cutest, but for you to feel good and safe.”</p><p>Hyunjin turned around, now facing Minho but not looking at him. His eyes were staring at the older boy’s chest, his hand softly rubbing the fabric of Minho’s shirt. He was nibbling on his thumb.</p><p>“It’s just that I don’t feel it’s right for me to do it. I really can’t explain why. Like… it’s okay for anybody else, but not for me.”</p><p>“Then, let me tell you it’s okay, even for you.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes looked up and hugged Minho, putting his nose in his hyung’s neck. He breathed in deeply, letting the scent take over his senses.</p><p>“But everyone’s already so busy. Chan hyung takes care of two littles, and Felix and Jeongin are head over heels for Seungmin. I can’t compete with them.”</p><p>“First of all, it’s not a competition. We’re a family. Then, how can you even forget about me?”</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away a little, shyly eyeing Minho who was faking a pout.</p><p>“Don’t play with me, hyung, it’s not funny.”</p><p>“I’m not playing. If you wanna try it out, I’ll be your caregiver. Well… If you want me to.”</p><p>The younger’s arms grew tighter around Minho, squeezing him so tight he thought he would bust a lung.</p><p>“Thank you hyung, thank you so much,” Hyunjin said in a tiny voice.</p><p>“I’ll try my best, Jinnie.”</p><p>Minho kissed the top of his head, both his hands cupping Hyunjin’s face. His cheeks were slightly squished, making him look like a small fish.</p><p>“You’re my baby fish,” Minho laughed.</p><p>Hyunjin giggled, having that same feeling of <em>smallness</em> than earlier, except this time it was accompanied with a deep sense of security and softness. His giggles must have sounded really childish, because Minho looked at him with a proud smile.</p><p>“Are you feeling small? Is it because I called you baby fish?”</p><p>“Stoobb ittt,” Hyunjin giggled again, fuzziness enveloping him. It was so comforting, like he was falling into a cloud that would hug him tight; like he was a child again. “I feel like I’m in cotton,” he added, his voice sounding a bit more mature than before.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m there for you. Let yourself be small, hyung will take care of you. Let yourself be hyung’s little princess.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, the last words helping him fall a bit deeper into the warm cosy feeling. He blinked, his eyes staring into Minho’s.</p><p>“There you go!” Minho cheered. “Hi, cupcake!”</p><p>“Hiii,” Hyunjin said in a cute high-pitched voice, before laughing to himself with his hands over his mouth. “I wanna pway!”</p><p>“Okay! Let’s play together?”</p><p>“With the others!” Hyunjin added, cutely pouting like he was asking for permission.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Hyunjin hesitated but ended up nodding, already getting out of their hide out. He had waited for this moment for so long; he couldn’t put it off any longer.</p><p>“Let’s go pway!!” he said, excitedly bouncing on his feet and pointing at the door.</p><p>“Let’s go, then. I’m sure they’ll be happy to play with such a cute princess like you!”</p><p>Hyunjin tried to hold in his smile but failed. He then grabbed Minho’s hand.</p><p>“Pwease, stay wit’ me...”</p><p>“Of course. Hyung’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>Minho slightly squeezed the little’s hand to prove his point. Then, he opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Spoiled kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan watched Hyunjin leave, his heart sinking and a deep sigh escaping his lips. He felt a hand taping on his back and looked behind, surprised to see it was Seungmin. The little was looking somewhat sad, and he handed one of his dinosaurs to Chan.</p><p>“Thank you, Seungminnie,” Chan thanked him, faintly smiling at him as he accepted the toy.</p><p>Seungmin’s face lightened and he ran to Jisung who had calmed down a bit thanks to Jeongin. The latter suggested letting Jisung choose the game they were going to play, Seungmin eagerly nodding while petting his hair. It came with no surprise that Jisung picked Jenga.</p><p>In the meantime, Chan had gotten Changbin back on his lap, the baby having started crying from staying too long away from his appa.</p><p>“Really I wonder how did Minho hyung manage to keep him calm when you weren’t there,” Felix sighed. He still waved at Changbin, making him smile behind his dummy.</p><p>“Do you think I should see Hyunjin? I can just feel there’s something he’s not telling us… I’m worried ‘bout him,” Chan said, putting Changbin on the mat.</p><p>“Mh, I don’t think so. I saw him going to Minho hyung’s room. You’ll probably just walk in on them. Since Minho managed to take care of baby Binnie, I believe he has superpowers,” Felix replied, playing with Changbin with a Sophie the giraffe toy.</p><p>Chan snorted a bit, shaking his head. He stretched his neck, making it crack before sighing again.</p><p>“Maybe he does.”</p><p>“Heyy come on, don’t be sad. I’m sure they have something going on, didn’t you see how Hyunjin would eye him and Changbin hyung too? He’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah… I trust him to talk with Hyunjinnie, but… I don’t know. I guess I’m not used to not being the one that has to do the talking?”</p><p>“You can’t always do everything, hyung.”</p><p>Both turned their heads at the sound of the Jenga tower falling while Jisung was screeching at the top of his lungs, jumping on his knees. Seungmin put his finger on his lips, making a small ‘shhh’ sound at him.</p><p>“Sorry!” Jisung said, still a bit too loudly.</p><p>“He’s a bit confused but he’s got the spirit,” Felix joked, making Chan laugh hard.</p><p>The atmosphere was finally lighter, and soon enough the littles were enjoying themselves as if the incident had never happened. Felix had joined Jeongin and the two older littles in their game of Jenga, while Chan was now in the kitchen heating some chocolate milk. Changbin was crawling in the living room, babbling as he looked like he was continuously discovering new things.</p><p>Jisung gasped (though it sounded a bit more like a scream) when he saw Changbin’s hands getting closer to the tower.</p><p>“No baby, you’re too small. It’s a grown-up game!” Jisung said to him, gently pushing him away from the game. He kissed his forehead before focusing again on which part he would take from the tower.</p><p>“Tadpole come here,” Chan sang coming out of the kitchen with the younger’s bottle in hand. Changbin excitedly waddled to him, making grabby hands. “Let’s get comfy on the couch, yeah?”</p><p>Changbin followed his caregiver, Chan sitting him on the sofa right next to him. But instead of staying in that position, Changbin crawled on Chan’s lap and slowly laid his head on his chest, opening his mouth in a tiny ‘o’.</p><p>“Why are you so cute!” Chan cooed, rubbing his nose on Changbin’s, then approaching the teat to his mouth. The way Changbin’s mouth closed around it, making his lips puff out a little, would always warm the caregiver’s heart. “You own my heart, little one,” he whispered to him.</p><p>“Me too!” Jisung said, glaring at Chan.</p><p>“Yes Sung, you too! You’re my favourite stinky bum in the whole world!” Chan added, sticking his tongue out at the boy who relaxed, now looking very much happy.</p><p>And as he saw Jisung munching on his own hand, Chan remembered something important. He waited until the little one in his arms was done with his milk, and had burped, to let him play with his books and toys while he went fetch the presents.</p><p>“Sungie~” Chan called, his hands behind his back. “I have something for you!”</p><p>While Chan had gotten everyone’s attention, Jisung immediately ran to him, trying to look at what he was hiding.</p><p>“Gimme gimme gimme!”</p><p>“Hey there, what’s the magic word first?” The caregiver asked, smirking.</p><p>“Pleaaaase, pretty please!” Jisung said, making himself cuter than he already was.</p><p>Chan handed him a small box enveloped in wrapping paper. Jisung kneeled on the floor, tearing it apart and opening the box, revealing both a white dummy with Nemo on it and a necklace. Intrigued, Jisung took the necklace in his hand, examining it. There was a blue tube as a pendant.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked, raising a brow.</p><p>“It’s a chewing toy! You can wear it around your neck, and when you need to bite, you can use it instead of your skin. I washed it already, it’s ready to use,” Chan explained. “I bought a paci too, just in case.”</p><p>Jisung nodded, putting the necklace on. His hands fiddled with the toy for a minute before he brought it to his mouth, feeling the material in his mouth. It was soft, yet the toy was rather hard when he bit down on it. He could feel it bend just a little under the pressure, before going back to its original form. He tried biting harder, and his teeth went deeper into the toy without damaging it. He looked at the faint marks he had created, satisfied.</p><p>“Thank you appa!” Jisung screamed, hugging Chan tightly.</p><p>“You’re welcome big boy. Hey Seungminnie,” Seungmin looked at him with shiny eyes. “Would you look at that?”</p><p>Seungmin took what Chan was handing to him. He pressed down a little on the wrapper, noticing what was hidden under was soft. His eyes narrowed as he smiled, his fingers carefully opening the paper, trying not to tear it apart in pieces.</p><p>“I felt bad to only give Jisung stuff,” Chan explained to Felix’s curious gaze. </p><p>“Doting father much,” Jeongin taunted.</p><p>“It’s a pteranodon!” Seungmin said unusually loudly, waving the flying dinosaur plush in front of everyone’s eyes. “Soft,” he whispered, petting the plush toy’s head.</p><p>“Can I touch it?” Jisung had joined his hands together, plumping out his bottom lip. “Please Minnie, just once!”</p><p>Seungmin squeezed the plush toy against him, clearly hesitating. But he then shook his head yes, slowly detaching his arms towards Jisung.</p><p>“You can make her fly after, but I wanna do it first,” Seungmin quietly said.</p><p>“It’s a girl?” Jisung asked, carefully petting the pteranodon’s wings. “What’s her name?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet. Wanna see her fly?”</p><p>Jisung almost lost his neck nodding, so Seungmin got up and started running around the dorm, holding the plushie high in the air, Jisung following him. Meanwhile, Chan was not done with the gifts. He turned to Changbin and gave him two float-along books. Changbin’s eyes immediately caught the duck and penguin toys that accompanied the waterproof books.</p><p>“Woah hyung that’s gonna make bath time so much easier for him,” Jeongin said. “Those kids are spoiled!”</p><p>“Ha, I can’t help it,” Chan rubbed the back of his neck, faintly laughing.</p><p>And as the littles calmed down from their euphoria, the three of them started playing with a puzzle. They were having fun making Changbin imitate the sounds of the animals that were on each piece, Jisung redoing it a little louder than him and with some impression.</p><p>That’s when Minho arrived in the room, Hyunjin holding his hand and hiding behind his back. Minho knew Hyunjin could feel almost everyone’s eyes on him; they hadn’t seen him since a while ago, but mostly because no one had ever seen him regressed. Minho walked up to the littles and squatted next to them, Hyunjin waddling behind him, his pinkie trapped in his hyung’s hand.</p><p>“Can Jinnie play with you? He would really love that.”</p><p>“Yes!” Seungmin said, clapping.</p><p>“No!” Jisung shouted, crossing his arms on his chest. “Hyung was mean.”</p><p>“Sowwy,” Hyunjin said, speaking for the first time in his tiny voice. The way the word was slurred made the caregivers go ‘Ohh’ while Jisung looked at him with big eyes, still pouting.</p><p>“Ok, then. But you sit next to Minnie. Not next to Binnie, he’s my brother.”</p><p>Hyunjin shyly said ‘yes’, sitting right next to Seungmin who let him pet his Pteranodon as well.</p><p>“Sungie, we’ve told you many times Binnie is not just <em>your</em> brother, we’re all a family remember?” Chan reminded the possessive little, one airpod in. Jisung brought his legs to his chest, biting on his toy, but still saying he remembered.</p><p>“She doesn’t have a name yet, do you wanna help me pick one?” Seungmin asked Hyunjin.</p><p>“Kimchi.”</p><p>Seungmin looked at him weird, opening and closing his mouth multiple times before saying anything.</p><p>“That’s not a name.”</p><p>“I like kimchi.”</p><p>Seungmin turned to Felix, showing his plushie.</p><p>“Can Kimchi be a name?”</p><p>“I guess so, “Felix snorted.</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, then deciding on Kimchi with Hyunjin. Minho watched him play with the other littles from the couch, fully aware of how soft he was looking.</p><p>“Minho hyung is whipped for his baby,” Jeongin sing-songed as they all laughed together.</p><p>“Not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting Hyunjin to be an age regressor. Has it been long?” Felix asked.</p><p>“He actually just told me about it. Don’t know how long he’s been fighting it for, though.”</p><p>“Oh,” Felix only said, his smile falling.</p><p>They fondly watched their littles laughing together, sometimes having to wipe noses here and there, or going to the bathroom to change a nappy, but there was no doubt none of them would pass on that sort of day spent together. Overall, it was rather peaceful.</p><p>“I’m just glad he doesn’t have to anymore,” Minho said, snapping pictures.</p><p>Chaos came back only when Chan asked who wanted to eat nuggets, but even that was quality time for all of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>If you're curious, here's where I got the waterproof books: https://www.melissaanddoug.com/float-alongs---playful-penguins/31202.html?cgid=shop-by-age-toys-for-12-24-month-olds#start=1 </p><p>and for Jisung's chewing toy, I got the idea from my own lmao but I have this one https://www.arktherapeutic.com/arks-krypto-bite-chewable-gem-necklace/ </p><p>Now stay tuned for more small Jinnie content, as well as the others! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Falling (Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since their comeback, the boys had been rehearsing and performing almost every day. They were all thrilled to be back on stage, it was always so special to see their fans and hear the fanchants but it remained exhausting on the long run. No matter how many times they’d done it; it was always a bit nerve-wrecking to perform just because you know you will be the centre of attention of so many eyes. Every move, every note that come out of your mouth, will be subjected to other people, to the cameras. There were the lights, the noise, the possible technical problem that could occur with no warning. If they knew they couldn’t dwell on it, and had to keep their focus on their steps and the music, it was sometimes easier said than done.</p><p>Especially for Jisung. And for once, it was not so much the work that was stressing him out but himself. He knew better than to listen to his mind telling him he was going to mess up the choreography, or that he’s going to forget his lines, but it was too hard to fight. And as he walked up to the stage, getting ready to perform, he tried to put all these negative thoughts aside. Instead, he focused on his breathing and the way his body moved.</p><p>And when the music started playing, he let it take over his own mind. He could feel how each of his limbs were moving around, executing steps with surgical precision. Still, when his part came, his voice felt foreign. He tried ignoring the unpleasant sensation, but somehow the more he fought against it, the more distant from his own body he felt.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Jisung felt as if someone else was dancing for him. He was just an emotionless puppet that was being thrown around, and he wondered how he hadn’t mess up already. Maybe it was a matter of time, or maybe he jinxed himself, but as the thought crossed his mind, he felt his right foot slipping way too fast, way too far away from its spot. He landed in a light thud, getting up without having to think about it, already moving on to the next step. He tried playing it cool until the very end, somehow not missing any beats. But inside, it was a storm. He was dancing and rapping, spitting fire while his eyes were taunting the cameras but, in his head, there was a war and he was losing it. As the thoughts became more violent, more intrusive, and repetitive, he was getting overwhelmed and it really was a struggle to hold in the whimper of help that wanted to leave his throat. There was a tiny voice in his head begging for appa to hold him; it only made his heart beat faster, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>He was alone against his mind, and that time Jisung was weaker. He realized it only when he noticed the way his hands were shaking as the performance ended. He kept the mask on until they were backstage, escaping to the bathroom without acknowledging the other boys; he could hardly hear them calling his name over the buzzing of his ears anyway.</p><p>He stormed in the first stall, letting his body finally fail him. His breathing was erratic, more air going out than going in. He thought of Felix’s trick and tried taking his pulse, but only got even more panicked as he realized he couldn’t really move his hands. They were shaking like never before, pins and needles crawling under his skin. <em>Why wasn’t his appa here?</em></p><p>He shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought. He couldn’t slip right now. Not with that many people around, not in this state. He gasped as there was a knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>“Jisung?”</p><p>He could recognize the leader’s voice from miles away. With how bad he was spiralling right now, just hearing Chan almost made him fall in headspace.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Chan asked.</p><p>It was almost laughable. What kind of question was that?</p><p>“I-I’m… ‘m just over-overwhelmed,” Jisung said, desperately trying to steady his breathing. Why did he feel like he was so far away from the scene? </p><p>“Are you hurt? Can I open the door?” Everything sounded so close yet so far, almost like an echo. Was he even there, or was it someone else?</p><p>Jisung weakly opened the door, revealing to Chan his curled-up self. He kneeled next to him, going to touch him before stopping himself.</p><p>“Is it okay if I touch you?” Chan asked.</p><p>Jisung only nodded, already leaning his head against his chest. Chan put his arms around the younger boy, leaving small kisses in Jisung’s hair. Chan’s scent was all he could smell. He was mostly smelling of sweat right now, hell they were both drenched from the dancing, but somehow the familiar scent mixed with the arms around him was comforting, <em>grounding.</em> Jisung wanted to tell him he needed to slip, he wanted to be held, anything… but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth.</p><p>“You’re doing great baby, keep breathing.” Chan praised him, his voice like honey to his ears. “There you go, you’re doing amazing! How do you feel?”</p><p>Jisung breathed in, noticing the buzzing in his body was gone and feeling like he was <em>there</em> again. Actually, he wasn’t too bad right now as opposed to how he was minutes ago. He still had the worst headache, but at least he wasn’t feeling like he was about to die anymore.</p><p>“Like a truck ran over my head,” Jisung answered with pure honesty.</p><p>Chan sadly smiled, helping him to get up. He kept an arm under his armpit to held him while they walked back to the rest of the team. They started gathering around him, but Chan asked them to stay a bit away so Jisung could still have space around him and not feel crowded again.</p><p>“I’m fine, don’t worry guys,” Jisung reassured them, even giving a thumb up. “Just need to rest, I guess.”</p><p>On their way back home, Jisung still felt quite small. His little side wasn’t as desperate and scared as earlier, but it was still very much asking for Chan, as well as his bottle. He wished he could be all curled up against him, drinking hot milk while his appa would read him a book or something. His hand instinctively went to the leader’s, who was sitting beside him. He felt a bit better.</p><p>The second they passed the front door, Jisung felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He could do whatever he wanted now. While Jeongin and Seungmin were arguing over who’d get to shower first, he went to his room and changed into comfier clothes. He still took some time sitting on his bed, focusing on his breathing and trying to forget today’s whole performance. He knew himself way too well, and the danger of overthinking was lurking.</p><p>Changbin then entered the room and changed clothes as well. He gave a look at the younger boy, noticing the way he was rubbing his eyes with the back of his fingers and pouting a bit, his eyes staring into nothingness. Yup, Changbin knew Jisung like the back of his hand and that usually meant one thing: he was struggling with his anxiety <em>and</em> was on the verge of slipping. That also meant he usually needed some help to fully let himself slip.</p><p>“Jinnie is watching cartoon on the TV, what if we joined him mh?”</p><p>Jisung bit his lip, before thinking it wouldn’t be that much of a bad idea. He went to the living room with Changbin, sitting next to him on the couch. Hyunjin was sitting on the floor mat, eyes focused on the TV screen while sipping in a plastic cup with a straw. Minho was on the couch, lying on his side, mindlessly playing with Hyunjin’s hair. He nodded at the boys, mumbling a ‘sorry princess’ when Hyunjin yelped a bit in pain when his fingers got stuck in a knot.</p><p>Jisung focused on the cartoon. His thumb went up to his mouth, parting his lips. His eyelids started drooping, liking the feeling of Changbin’s hands resting on his curled-up legs.</p><p>He didn’t feel himself falling asleep, only realizing it when he woke up to Hyunjin screaming from the bathroom (was it from playing in the water, or from trying to escape from the shower?). He looked around in confusion; the TV was long turned off, and he was alone in the living room.</p><p>“Binnie hyung?” he called, stretching like a cat, the movement making his voice crack a bit.</p><p>“Sungie? You’re awake?” a voice spoke from the kitchen.</p><p>“Appa!”</p><p>Jisung ran to the kitchen, loudly gasping as his naked foot slipped on the cold parquet floor before he could even enter the room. Then, there was a loud thud when his hands hit the ground, one of his wrists giving in under the sudden weight.</p><p>He didn’t hear Chan’s rushed footsteps over his own tears. One second, he was on the ground, the next he was lifted off the floor.</p><p>“Did you hurt yourself baby?” Chan asked, visibly worried.</p><p>Jisung nodded while crying, showing his wrist. Though it still hurt, he calmed down when his appa smothered kissed all over his wrist and hand.</p><p>“It’s okay baby, appa’ll take care of you. You’re very tired tonight, aren’t you?”</p><p>The boy kept crying a little, until the tears finally stopped, only his small hiccups as proof of what had happened. Chan kept on hugging him, holding him tight against his chest. Jisung’s legs were rolled around his caregiver’s waist, and his chin was resting on his shoulder.</p><p>"Does it still hurt?"</p><p>Jisung shook his head no, not having the energy in him to talk.</p><p>One by one, the other boys started coming out of their rooms for dinner, Jeongin helping Chan to finish cooking and putting up the table.</p><p>“Did our Jisungie sleep well?” Changbin asked the little, sitting at the table, cooeing over Minho putting Hyunjin on his lap next to him.</p><p>Jisung, who was usually seated between Felix and Seungmin, was sitting with Chan for tonight’s dinner. Still in his arms, he was refusing to eat and didn’t bother answering Changbin.</p><p>“Please baby, eat for me? Just this tiny bit, it’s not healthy to skip meals,” Chan pleaded, whispering to Jisung.</p><p>He was reluctent but still opened his mouth to the chopsticks that were presented to him. Chan kept on eating and feeding him, participating a bit in the group conversation. Jisung remained oddly quiet, making everyone worry. It was so…not him.</p><p>When dinner was over, Felix and Seungmin claimed they would clean everything up. Changbin went to bed without hesitation, and Jeongin said he was going to read in his bed. Minho and Hyunjin were back in front of the TV, though not watching it. Hyunjin was brushing a doll’s hair, while Minho was sitting behind him, braiding his hair.</p><p>Quietly playing legos with Chan, Jisung was eyeing them discreetly. Minho was holding pins with his mouth, a bright pink hair-tie resting around his wrists as his fingers were skilfully taking care of the little’s hair.</p><p>“Curious?” Chan’s voice startled him in the quietness of the dorm.</p><p>“Can I see?” Jisung asked.</p><p>“Ask Minho.”</p><p>Jisung nodded, and walked up to Minho, sitting next to him. He played with his chewing toy for a while, before finally speaking.</p><p>“Can I watch?”</p><p>“Of course. Do you want me to teach you?” Minho asked him, though the words were a bit distorted from the pins in his mouth.</p><p>“Mhmh, please hyungie.”</p><p>Chan smiled, cleaning the legos away, wondering how long Jisung would actually listen to Minho.</p><p>The answer was: longer than he thought. But still not until the end. Minho was describing every step, making Jisung participate a bit here and there, but Jisung eventually zoned out, going back to Chan without even a word and cuddling up against him, sucking on his thumb before accepting the bottle of cold milk he was the given. Minho only chuckled, noticing how exhausted Jisung was, his eyes closing against his will.</p><p>So, he finished Hyunjin’s hair, tying the pink tie at the end of the French braid, hoping it would survive the night.</p><p>“All done princess! Go look how cute you are!” Minho said, stretching his legs.</p><p>Hyunjin ran to the bathroom and came back, twirling as he thanked Minho again and again.</p><p>“Pretty!” Chan commented, taking Jisung in his arms to put him to bed, wondering if the boy was sleeping deeply enough to be changed into his pyjamas without waking up. “You’re gonna be so pretty for the sandman! You’re gonna have sweet dreams for sure!”</p><p>Hyunjin beamed, twirling again, and pretending he was wearing some sort of skirt, his fingers holding on to nothing.</p><p>“Story time before bed?” Minho asked him, turning off the lights as they all went to their rooms.</p><p>“Can I sleep wit’ you papa?” Hyunjin asked in a small voice, his lips in a cute pout while he was poking his cheeks with his fingers.</p><p>“Pap-,” Minho started before smiling, overwhelming happiness washing over him. “Yeah, let’s have a sleepover, princess.”</p><p>The little happy dance and the cute snoring was worth Hyunjin sleeping like a starfish, arms and legs spread out and taking up all the space.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Ahh this chapter took me a while, I spent so much time staring at my screen, ideas in my head but not knowing how to put them into words. Hope I still did a somewhat good job! I'm sorry for Sungie, but at least he's not alone!!</p><p>And thank you to aoseiasagi for the braiding-hair scene, hope you like it!</p><p>EDIT 03/09/2020: Don't worry, I'm working on chapter 18!! Uni started again, so I'm not as free as I was this summer. Updates will be slowed down, but they will definitely keep coming. Hope you can bear with me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sometimes you have to hit rock bottom to get better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Seungmin woke up, he was already pretty much regressed. He smiled, knowing it was a day off and that he could let himself fully slip. So, he did. He glanced at Jeongin’s bed; a bit disappointed to find it empty. Even Hyunjin wasn’t there, or else he would have seen a sleepy blanket ball on the top bed.</p><p>He dramatically sighed and waddled to Felix and Chan’s room. The door creaked, only for him to find a dark empty room. His pout deepened and his expression grew darker. Seungmin was usually a quiet kid, joyful and bubbly.</p><p>Well, today he must have gotten out of bed on the wrong side. Today, Seungmin was angry. Felix had left without telling him. Jeongin had left too. He was on his own, and though his anger was actually the secondary emotion of his sadness he wasn’t mature enough to acknowledge it.</p><p>He went to the kitchen to pick up some food. The digital clock showed 11am. Seungmin counted on his fingers, eyebrows furrowed. Wasn’t 11 a bit late? Maybe he had slept in, that would explain why he was on his own.</p><p>In his head, his big voice told him that today hadn’t been marked as a regression day. Felix couldn’t have known, nor could Jeongin. But Seungmin still felt bitter. He let out a long sigh, opening the fridge to get the milk out.</p><p>Hesitating in front of all the cups, he decided to go for one of the plastic ones. He poured the milk, as slowly as he could, the tip of his tongue sticking out betraying how focused he was.</p><p>“Don’t spill, don’t spill,” he was whispering to himself like a mantra.</p><p>He then took out some biscuits from the cupboard (after all, Felix wasn’t there to tell him to eat something healthier) and brought his breakfast to the living room. He was slowly waddling, biting his lips out of concentration.  When he succeeded without spilling anything, he did a little happy dance before putting the TV on.</p><p>He ate all of his biscuits in silence, his legs brought up to his chest, one of his hands playing with his toes. After three episodes of his cartoon, he got up and knocked down his glass of milk that he had forgotten about.</p><p>He saw the milk spread on the floor mat, and he gasped. He ran to the kitchen and took the sponge. He quickly noticed how the sponge had started absorbing the milk before being too full and was now only spreading the milk everywhere. He even accidentally pushed on the sponge, making some of what it had absorbed spill again.</p><p>Seungmin panicked and frustration grew in him, and it definitely was not a good mix with his previous emotions. So, he started crying. He fell on his butt and cried his frustration out. Right now, being hugged by one of his hyungs would be a blessing.</p><p>He didn’t hear the door open; he was way too overwhelmed by his feelings. All he heard was a “what happened?”, followed by hands on his arms. He looked up and met eyes with Minho.</p><p>“Seungminnie, are you hurt?”</p><p>He shook his head no, hugging Minho without hesitation. Hyunjin was a little behind them, holding a bag close to his chest. He walked to them.</p><p>“Do you wanna see what my papa buyed for me?” he whispered to Seungmin, a little shyly.</p><p>Seungmin nodded, loosening his grip on Minho. The elder ruffled his hair, leaving a small kiss on his forehead before reassuring him.</p><p>“I’ll clean it up, ok? We’ll talk later when you’ll feel better.”</p><p>Seungmin nodded again, sitting next to Hyunjin who started taking out all of his clothes. The boy was ecstatic, proudly showing off his skirts and thighs. There were some cute socks, with cat or dog patterns.</p><p>“Dis one my fav’rite!” Hyunjin said, handing a pair of knee-high socks, that had cat ears and whiskers at the top. “Wait!”</p><p>Hyunjin started undressing, slightly struggling, until he found out it was easier if he did so while sitting on the ground. He then took one of the skirts and wiggled his way in, glaring at Minho who was laughing not far away. Once he had put on his socks, he twirled and cupped his own face with his hands.</p><p>Seungmin was staring at him in disbelief. His mouth was hanging open, and he only let out a small ‘woah’. Hyunjin giggled, twirling again and again, making his skirt spin in the air.</p><p>“You’re so pretty!” Seungmin exclaimed.</p><p>“I agree,” Minho said, finally done with the cleaning. He let himself fall on the couch, taking out a book to read.</p><p>“T’ank you!” Hyunjin beamed. He took the remaining clothes and brought them to the bathroom before skipping back to Seungmin. “Wanna play house?”</p><p>“Can I be the daddy, then?”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, already taking out the toy box. He spread the doll’s tea set, putting a cup in front of his doll.</p><p>“If you’we the daddy, then I’m the mummy!”</p><p>Minho quietly snorted from the couch, hiding his smile behind the book. The boys kept on playing, pouring imaginary tea in the cup and pretending to drink it. Seungmin was making exaggerated ‘ah’ sounds after each sip, praising Hyunjin for his tea-making skills.</p><p>“We need more babies,” Hyunjin stated. He took out more cups, looking at Seungmin. “Please daddy, bring us more babies.”</p><p>Seungmin was caught off-guard, and stuttered words he never said until their end. Then, his face lit up and he ran to his room, before coming back with his old backpack full of dinosaurs.</p><p>“I have dino babies!”</p><p>Hyunjin screamed in joy, before putting them in front of the cups with Seungmin’s help. They kept on playing for a long while, until Minho called them out for lunch and that most of the group came back home.</p><p>Felix came in the kitchen, saying hi to everyone. He noticed the training chopsticks in Seungmin’s hand. His face fell a bit.</p><p>“Oh, Seungmin felt small today?” He asked, trying to crack a smile at the boy who was avoiding his gaze. No answer.</p><p>“Seungmin, answer Felix. Be polite,” Minho scolded.</p><p>“It’s ok hyung, I’ll handle it,” Felix said. He sat next to Seungmin. “Hey big boy, can we talk once you’re done eating?”</p><p>Seungmin shook his head no. He pushed his bowl away, asking Minho for permission to leave the table. Minho and Felix exchanged a sad look, before saying yes to the little. Felix watched Seungmin walked away. His heart broke a bit more when he heard Jeongin’s voice followed by Seungmin’s happy screeches.</p><p>“Tickled, tickle!” He was screaming, before gasping. “The dino babies! Careful, hyungie!”</p><p>“Did you two fight?” Minho asked.</p><p>“No. He wasn’t supposed to regress today. He must be angry because I left him on his own, today.”</p><p>“You’ve got one resentful kiddo.”</p><p>“Seems like it.”</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon went by, the two littles playing together. They were whispering as they played, calling each other ‘honey’ and hugging. Seungmin even went as far in the roleplay as kissing the other boy on the cheek, before squealing and running away. Hyunjin screeched, hiding his face behind his hands.</p><p>The quiet atmosphere got disturbed when Jisung came in running and yelling, showing off his new tops. Seungmin looked interested and completely abandoned Hyunjin, instead listening to Jisung and following him around.</p><p>Hyunjin’s brows furrowed. Lips pursed, he went to Jisung and pushed him away with all his strength. The boy almost fell but found his balance rather quickly.</p><p>“I’m gonna tell appa!” Jisung threatened.</p><p>“Don’t fight, please,” Seungmin whispered, lips quivering.</p><p>Hyunjin stuck his tongue out. In response, Jisung pushed him back. Hyunjin plopped on his butt, before getting up and jumping on Jisung. The two of them started fighting, Seungmin at a loss for what to do. They were screaming at the top of their lungs, hitting one another, and pulling each other’s hair. The noise eventually made the caregivers come to them, only to be shocked at the scene that was unfolding before their eyes. Seungmin ran to Felix, tearing up.</p><p>“What’s all this?” Chan’s voice was louder than the fight. Both boys stopped, eyes growing wide as they understood they were in trouble.</p><p>“It’s his fault!” Jisung yelled.</p><p>“Nuh uh! It’s no twue!” Hyunjin tried defending himself.</p><p>“Liar!”</p><p>The fight was about to start again. Chan took Jisung under his arms and separated him from Hyunjin, while Minho did the same with Hyunjin who was kicking his legs in the air. Hyunjin kept on screaming and kicking as Minho took him elsewhere, while Chan asked everyone to leave while he would speak with Jisung.</p><p>Seungmin followed Felix, holding his hand tight, and sat on the caregiver’s bed. Felix sat next to him, rubbing his arm up and down.</p><p>“Can you tell me what happened?” Felix asked, softly.</p><p>The little tried explaining what had happened, his heart heavy after seeing two of his friends fight. When he was done, he hid his face in Felix’s chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered.</p><p>“What for, big boy?”</p><p>“I was mean to you this morning.”</p><p>“It’s ok Minnie, I accept your apology. I’ll make sure to tell you, next time. Don’t beat yourself up, buddy.”</p><p>Seungmin looked up, a faint smile on his face. </p><p>“I love you, daddy!”</p><p>He hugged Felix, his arms going around his neck. He felt Felix’s hands on his back, and a small kiss was left on his head.</p><p>“Daddy loves you too, very much.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for Chan and Minho to find a way out of the whole situation. Hyunjin ended up confessing it was his fault, and that he was angry at Jisung for stealing Seungmin away from him. Seungmin also apologized to him for abandoning him.</p><p>“I’ll be a better hyung to you, now,” he promised.</p><p>Jisung was fidgety but he apologized as well. It was important for all of them to know that in no circumstances one should fight, and certainly not with someone younger than him.</p><p>Minho made Hyunjin say sorry too. Hyunjin quickly bowed to Jisung before hiding behind his caregiver.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the evening, everyone was pleased to find the three boys playing together, though they were surprised to see Changbin take the caregiver role with no problem.</p><p>“You can be small, too, if you want,” Chan told him.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, hyung. But I think I also like taking care of them. Hey boys, what about a puzzle?”</p><p>The three of them agreed, sitting in circle next to Changbin in front of a puzzle. The box showed a picture from The Fox and The Hound, Top and Copper playing together in the forest. The evening went by in a somewhat peaceful atmosphere, Jisung still a bit louder than the rest of them but surprisingly interested in the puzzle.</p><p>Chan and Minho made relieved thumbs up at each other when they noticed how Jisung even started trying to help Hyunjin with his pieces, the younger shyly thanking him each time.</p><p>Finally, things would only get easier from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I tried making this chapter's end on a cuter note, so maybe I could cheer up those of you who needs it today, after what happened. I hope you are well, and if you went back to school, that it's going okay!! Take care xx<br/>Updates will slow down, since I went back to college. If you don't hear from me in a while, don't be scared. I will not abandon this fic, I just need more time to write chapters than before since I'm not as free as I was this summer. </p><p>Stay healthy, wear your mask and take care of yourselves &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Needing help doesn't mean you failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: injury (nothing gore)<br/>Chapters were supposed to get fluffier, but it looks like I slipped there lmao. Don't worry, it's not too heavy and it won't last longer than this chapter!!<br/>also I am no dance expert. I did some research, but there might be inaccuracies. I'm sorry for that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin was working at the studio, trying to work on a new song idea he had had while also looking over a regressed Jisung that had way too much energy. He sighed, feeling a headache coming for him. He started regretting the moment he told Chan that he could handle it. But then again, Chan needed to work and Changbin couldn’t just tell him to stop and come back to take care of Jisung when <em>he</em> could absolutely do it.</p><p>He saved his progress and closed the tabs before turning around with his chair, facing the hyper little. Jisung was running back and forth on the couch, screaming some Disney song. He had tried telling him countless times to tone it down, but quite in vain as the scene before his eyes was obviously showing him. His patience was growing thin.</p><p>“Sungie, one last time. Inside voice. Now.”</p><p>Jisung stopped in his track, looking at him from head to toe before sticking his tongue out at him and running again, this time imitating an airplane with his arms stretched out. Changbin groaned, getting up and grabbing Jisung by his wrist. It made the boy pulled back, resulting in him gasping first out of surprise before screaming in pain. Changbin immediately let go of him, eyes growing wide.</p><p>“Oh my god, did I hurt you?” His voice was tinted with worry and guilt.</p><p>Jisung was squatting on the ground, his other hand covering his wrist. He was sobbing, suddenly appearing smaller than he really was. Changbin tried putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Jisung rejecting him with a death glare. He felt his walls crumble at the sight of Jisung’s eyes prickled with tears, mouth forming an upside-down U and tears collecting at the corners of his lips.</p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry Sungie,” he started muttering.</p><p>“I hate you,” cried Jisung, looking away.</p><p>And Changbin felt a huge distance between the two of them. It wasn’t physical, Jisung was a finger away from him, but he felt unreachable. And the thought of having hurt his friend, while he was regressed on top of that, added on top of his exhaustion and previous mixed feelings, Changbin hardly felt the smallness creep on him.</p><p>“Hyungie,” he said in a tiny voice, falling on his butt.</p><p>Jisung didn’t respond, still looking in the other direction. Changbin’s lips started wobbling, arms extending out as he cried.</p><p>“Hyu’ie… Sowwy.”</p><p>The more Changbin was falling into his headspace, the more he was crying and the more his words were getting chopped. It wasn’t long before he was almost entirely non-verbal, his mouth only forming the words ‘Sungie’ and ‘hug’.</p><p>Jisung looked at Changbin in surprise.</p><p>“Is Binnie baby?” He asked, a big pout on his face.</p><p>Changbin only made grabby hands at him, quietly crying. Jisung hugged him, letting the baby sit in his lap, and he gently rocked him. His wrist was still hurting a bit, but Binnie was crying and that was the most important thing in Sungie’s mind. Changbin had hurt him, but Binnie was innocent. There was this clear distinction in his head, and he had recognized Binnie in Changbin’s bevahiour.</p><p>Snuggled against his big brother, Changbin quickly stopped crying. He let out a happy sigh before sucking on his thumb.</p><p>“Oh no no, baby you shouldn’t do that! Appa says it’s bad! I’ll find your dummy, wait for me,” Jisung said, sitting the baby against the couch. “Don’t move!”</p><p>Jisung got up, searching the whole room for the Pokémon pacifier. As he didn’t find it, he went out the studio room, walking to the lockers; it wasn’t there either. He ran back to Changbin, surprised to see Chan was back as well. Their caregiver was holding Changbin in his arms, giving him a bottle of pineapple juice.</p><p>“You left Changbin alone. When he’s regressed. Are you out of your mind?” Chan growled; brows furrowed. “He could’ve hurt himself!”</p><p>It was likely he didn’t know Jisung was little as well, the idea that the both of them were left unattended together didn’t cross his mind a second.</p><p>“You should’ve called me, Jisung.”</p><p>“I didn’t know where appa was!” Jisung defended himself, stomping his feet.</p><p>Surprise was readable on Chan’s face when he realized what had actually happened. Jisung hadn’t left Changbin alone knowing he was regressed to do whatever, instead, he was little as well and didn’t think of how dangerous the whole situation could have been for both of them.</p><p>“Oh my god, Sungie, you’re-,” he stuttered. “Did anything happen? Appa is sorry for leaving you two alone. You’re okay, right?”</p><p>Jisung eagerly nodded, hugging Chan.</p><p>“Binnie was crying, and he wanted his dummy, but I didn’t find it. Appa, I’m hungry.”</p><p>“I have a snack in my jacket, take it. Did you play with Binnie? He was very calm when I came.”</p><p>Jisung nodded once again, his little hands searching for the snack in all the different jacket’s pockets, yelling a joyful ‘haha!’ when he found it. He sat cross-legged on the couch, tearing apart the paper as he talked with Chan.</p><p>“Changbinnie hyung was a meanie, I got a bit angry but then Binnie became a baby. He was crying, so I hugged him a lot,” Jisung said, emphasizing the last word. “And then, I searched for his dummy, but I don’t know where it is. Appa, did you know tonight I sleeped with my pull-up but I didn’t wet it! I woke up during the night and went to the toilet by myself! I’m a big boy!”</p><p>There was stuff Chan wanted to talk about, but it seemed now was not the right time. Jisung was way too excited and all over the place, to be able to talk about what had happened with Changbin before he regressed. He kept it in his mind, instead following Jisung in what he said and telling him how proud of him he was.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was able to play without making too much noise while Changbin napped and played with a rattle and some soft cubes that had been forgotten in the studio before. This allowed Chan to work a bit more, before deciding it was time to go back home.</p><p>Changbin was now sleeping again, carefully placed between pillows so he wouldn’t fall off Chan’s bed. His lips were tightly shut around the pacifier’s nipple, soft sucking noises filling the room. After an hour or two of them coming home, Jisung was out of his headspace. He thanked Chan, still apologizing for the trouble he had caused.</p><p>“It’s alright. I won’t ever be mad at you for regressing. Can I just talk to you about something?” Chan asked, walking to the empty kitchen and pouring himself a cup of cold water.</p><p>“Yeah, shoot.” Jisung leaned on the counter.</p><p>“Did something happen with Changbin, when he was big?”</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Jisung cleared his throat, now looking a bit uncomfortable. “Yeah, I was a bit hard to handle, I think. I hurt my wrist, and he got upset. I think he was tired, and I said something I shouldn’t have said. I noticed he was little when he started crying and asking for cuddles, you know with his hands.”</p><p>“You hurt your wrist? Do you need to get it checked? What happened?”</p><p>“Don’t worry hyung, I barely feel anything now! It was my own fault, really, I was a pain in the ass,” Jisung awkwardly laughed.</p><p>“I won’t let you dance tomorrow,” Chan sternly said.</p><p>“What?” Jisung crossed his arms on his chest. “I’m okay! I’m not hurt.”</p><p>“I’m not taking any risk. Your moves involve your hands and arms too much, let’s not risk an injury, yeah? Either that, or you get yourself hurt and then you’re out for way longer.” He drank his glass in a one gulp.</p><p>Jisung deeply sighed, but still nodded. “Yeah, ok.”</p><p> </p><p>As decided by Chan, Jisung was exempted from dance practice the next day. He still helped them on keeping counts on the beat and guided them as an observer. It still wasn’t the same than dancing with them, and he was a bit disappointed.</p><p>Jisung didn’t say anything, though he noticed how sad Changbin looked every time he looked at him. He finally walked up to him during a break, rubbing his arm.</p><p>“Hey, how’s your wrist?” Changbin asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright, really. Just Channie-hyung, you know how he gets.”</p><p>“Mh, yeah. Uhm... Listen, I’m-,” Changbin’s eyes were going back and forth between Jisung and the wall behind him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I was rough. Regressed or not, I had no excuse to do that.”</p><p>During dinner that day, Jisung felt a sting of pain when holding the pan full of food but said nothing. Chan’s threat about making him not dance during their upcoming performances was still fresh in his mind, and the bitter aftertaste of him already missing dance practice today wasn’t helping his case. He was thankful that no one noticed the way he winced in pain when lifting that heavy pan, and how he spent the whole evening using his other hand to do that kind of stuff.</p><p>Jisung kept it hidden until their next dance practice. He thought he could play it cool, and that maybe with some luck they wouldn’t practice the one choreography that would definitely make the pain unbearable since it was heavily hip hop influenced.</p><p>But Jisung should have known in those cases, luck is never on your side. He still tried playing it cool, acting as if everything was normal. They warmed up, and then the dancing began. Jisung’s felt his insides twist as the choreo progressed, up until his part. He wasn’t used to have such a big role in the dance break, and it felt as if all eyes were on him. His body moved almost mechanically; toprocks moves accompanied with some knee spins, until the power moves came. He could do it. It was only a swipe; he could do it.</p><p>The second his weight shifted on his bad wrist, he winced in pain, a pathetic cry slipping out of his lips. His whole arm had failed him, pain throbbing in the limb. Though he managed to land in a way that hadn’t hurt him too much, it still felt as if someone had repeatedly stomped over his wrist.</p><p>Everyone gathered around him, asking him of he was okay, others asking to get help. Chan helped him to sit, eyes scanning Jisung. He winced; the whole thing was bright red, and it wouldn’t be surprising to see it swell.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me your wrist was still hurting you? We would have found a way,” Chan said, visibly worried. Jisung felt like a disappointment.</p><p>“I thought it would be okay. It felt okay, this morning.”</p><p>Changbin, without a word, left the room, quickly followed out by Minho. The boy felt like it was his fault, and the guilt in him only grew bigger and stronger when Jisung came back from his medical examination.</p><p>“I’m out for three weeks,” he had said, chewing on his thumb’s skin.</p><p>“Damn, that sucks,” Jeongin said, giving light taps on his shoulder.</p><p>“But how did you even hurt yourself to begin with?” Seungmin asked, raising a brow.</p><p>“Acted stupid the other day, when I was little,” Jisung mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Changbin looked up, anger written on his face.</p><p>“For god’s sake Jisung, why do you keep lying?” Everyone turned to him, surprised, and confused.</p><p>“What does that mean, now?” Chan asked, leaning in.</p><p>“It’s my fault, I hurt him,” Changbin whispered. “I was frustrated, and I didn’t think. I was stupid and irresponsible.”</p><p>“Come on, now, you didn’t hit him, right?” Hyunjin said. Changbin looked at him, heart breaking seeing his expression. He looked disappointed, maybe even a bit scared. Was he really that bad of a person?</p><p>“No, I mean, I don’t-,” Changbin replied, unsure of himself. His voice was getting shakier by the second, tears threatening to spill. If he cried, it would attract pity, and that wasn’t what he wanted. If they were disappointed and angry at him, they were right. So, he bottled it up. “He was running everywhere, and I got frustrated. He didn’t want to listen. I just- I tried to pull him by the hand, and I don’t know, maybe I grabbed him a bit too harshly, whatever happened, he screamed when I pulled him. I didn’t know, I didn’t-… Didn’t think it was that bad. Jisungie, I’m so sorry, I’m-“</p><p>“I wasn’t lying, hyung,” Jisung said, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms despite his splint. “He didn’t do it on purpose, guys. It was an accident. I was impossible, and he was tired. Plus, he regressed right after, so he wasn’t in his right mind either. It was only a combination of factors. Please please please, Changbin hyung, don’t blame yourself. Only I made it worse by not telling the truth afterwards. You didn’t force me to dance, I did. And you guys,” he turned to the other boys. “Don’t blame him. You can’t be mad at him when myself doesn’t think he’s guilty.”</p><p>Jisung walked up to Changbin, opening his arms. Changbin hugged him, still teary-eyed. The six remaining boys joined them in a group hug, hair getting ruffled here and there.</p><p>That night, just to be sure Changbin knew he was still his favourite baby brother, Jisung shared his bed with him. The two boys even got scolded by Minho who couldn’t sleep because of Jisung’s loud snorty laugh late into the night.</p><p>"Hey, hyung," Jisung whispered to Changbin before closing his eyes. "You know I love you, right?" </p><p>"Yah, go to sleep," Changbin snickered. He hoped his goofy smile wasn't too visible from this close.</p><p> </p><p>And if Changbin got overprotective for almost two weeks after the incident, Jisung acted like he didn’t see it. He wasn’t against more random hugs and hand holding. The older boy also decided it was time to have a conversation with the caregivers, asking them for tips. The four boys also reassured him, telling him it was okay to struggle, and that asking for help was never embarrassing, instead it was a blessing for them to have people to rely on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! and sorry for making them suffer just a tiny bit more lmao<br/>We are approaching the last arc for this story, though. This fic, sadly, has an end but this universe does not, at the moment. I like writing the adventures of baby Binnie, princess Hyunjinnie, dino boy Seungmin and noisy but adorable Sungie... so expect a series about them. Chapters won't really be in chronological order nor will make a complete logical story. It will be OS put together in one series of their playdates, adventures and lessons. If you have ideas you want to see brought to life through my writing, it will be your time to shine!! I'll take requests for the series :)<br/>in the meantime, thank you for bearing with me!! i hope you liked this chapter, as well</p><p>Ah yes! sorry that end note is getting a bit long lmao- i did change my name. sorry if you got confused hahaha, but i wasn't comfortable anymore with my old name for... reasons :)) and this one is pretty cute, i gotta admit. so yeah. woodino = bunnybinnie :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mark 11:24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the title shows, this chapter will have some religious content. It isn't that much of a core thing (i don't think so?), the main point of this chapter instead being a lesson for Felix about the little/cg relationship, and himself. If it makes you uncomfortable though, feel free to skip this chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Promotions were going strong; the boys were doing stage after stage, always keeping up the good work and more often than not, adding some funny adlibs here and there – almost as some inside jokes only stays would be able to get.</p><p>Their title track was a hit, but more than that, it very much relied on dancing, which Felix and Minho were proud to have worked so hard on. And even though each one of their stages were filled with great atmosphere and fun, putting out another live performance weeks after weeks, days after days, was starting to get a toll on some of them.</p><p>The leader started noticing it when he saw how quiet the rides back home were, when usually the members would at least exchange or laugh the pressure off. Everyone was growing tired, though the more stressed out ones definitely were the caregivers. He would have thought the littles were more likely to break under pressure, yet the reality was showing him something else.</p><p>So, when they arrived at their dorm, he declared tonight to be movie night. He thought it would help, to just be all together and relax a hundred percent. The boys smiled, some screamed in joy. It didn’t take long before they were all cuddling in front of the big TV, movie starting.</p><p>Changbin and Jisung had regressed, both of them rolled around Chan. Changbin was sucking on his pacifier while Jisung was chewing on his toy, their eyes glued on the screen. Chan was mindlessly playing with their hair and leaving kisses on their heads from time to time.</p><p>Felix was looking at them with envy, wishing Seungmin would feel small too. He looked at him and held in a sigh as he saw the boy was showing no signs of regression.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jeongin asked him.</p><p>“Mh?” Felix gave him a look, before feigning a smile. “Yeah, I’m just tired. Think I’ll go to bed soon.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Felix nodded, smiling once more, this time making sure it would make his eyes wrinkle. He excused himself, whispering good night to everyone before going in his bed, letting his body flop on the mattress. He smiled, feeling the cosiness envelop him like he was lying on a cloud.</p><p>Yet he didn’t fall asleep like he was hoping to. Behind the closed bedroom door, he could hear the faint noises from the TV, but he knew it wasn’t enough to keep him awake. For sure, it had to be those thoughts in his mind, going again and again like some sort of broken disc.</p><p>Why was he so tired? He wanted it to stop, but what was ‘it’? Felix felt tears prickling in his eyes, and he took a deep breath to chase them away. The more he fought, the more intense he wanted to cry, until the gates opened, tears flowing, running on the bridge of his nose and ultimately falling on his pillow. His body was quietly shaking, his mouth forming a weirdly shaped 8 while he was doing all he could not to make a sound. He didn’t want the others to know, they didn’t need to worry about him on top of everything else. He could deal with his own bullshit.</p><p>Felix’s hand went to his mouth, pressing hard to cover the sound of his hiccups. He closed his eyes, repeating in his head stuff his mom used to tell him when he was stressed, whether it was positive affirmations, motherly love, or bible verses. One of them came back to his mind, reviving old memories from his school days.</p><p><em>I sought the Lord, and he answered me and delivered me from all my fears.</em> <em>Psalm 34:4</em></p><p>So, like he would do when he was a kid and not so long ago - though it felt like it was from another life, he prayed. He closed his eyes, hands rolled up like baby fists. He whispered his prayer, words of adoration flowing, other escaping his lips and asking for His help and guidance, to put something on his road to help soothe his pain.</p><p>Felix didn’t know if he felt calmer from being focused on something else, from God or something else. It didn’t really matter. Right now, he was sniffling, but the tears had stopped. The crushing feeling of urgency and doom had vanished. He was peaceful again, like he usually was. He let himself finally fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>But the feeling came back. They were done with live stages for a few days now, instead focusing on mastering the choreography to the others tracks of their new album and Felix’s stress levels were through the roof. He wasn’t so sure of where that was coming from; he usually wasn’t the one getting crushed under stress.</p><p>“Felix, watch your steps, you did it wrong again,” Minho said.</p><p>Felix nodded, trying not to deeply sigh. He knew Minho meant no harm, and his tone wasn’t even mean nor condescending, yet it still felt like he was a failure. He cracked his neck and tried his best to focus on his dancing again… only to get it wrong. Jeongin yelped.</p><p>“That was my foot!”</p><p>“Oh-,” Felix only said. “I’m sorry Innie.” He went back to his position.</p><p>“One more time everyone, please focus,” Minho said, staring at the mirror in front of them.</p><p>The music started again, this time from the beginning. Felix was biting his lips, bopping his head on the beat, feeling the rhythm in his core... and did the wrong step, stopping in his track on the spot. Everyone stopped and looked at him.</p><p>“Please, can I go home?” Felix asked, fighting again against that gut feeling that something was about to go wrong, his mind telling him he was a failure, and the exhaustion calling for sleep.</p><p>“Not on your own,” Chan said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll go with him,” Seungmin stepped in. He turned to Felix. “Let’s go home, yeah?”</p><p>It’s only in the safe space of their own home that Felix let his walls crumble. He didn’t know if it was Seungmin’s tiny voice whispering to him, or his hand softly caressing his and sometimes playing with the hair in his neck, but he felt safe.</p><p>He trusted Seungmin. He trusted them all, but there was something peculiar with Seungmin he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. A feeling that if Seungmin were to fall, he would be there to catch him, but also that if he were to be the one falling, Seungmin would catch him just as fast.</p><p>Felix cried, a hand over his eyes. Small pleas were leaving his mouth, the ghost of words getting lost in the air. Seungmin hugged him tight, not saying anything.</p><p>“I’m not sure what’s wrong, I’m- I’m just so tired, all the time,” Felix whimpered.</p><p>“It’ll be okay. Embrace the feeling. Let it flow all over you. Cry as much as you need. The tears will wash it away.”</p><p>So, Felix listened. He didn’t hold in his tears, nor the breaking of his voice. He was a crying mess, but strangely enough, he felt listened to. He felt comforted, even in Seungmin’s silence.</p><p>And when he had cried enough, Seungmin only smiled to him.</p><p>“Do you want to play with me?” He whispered to Felix, his mouth in the shape of a malicious pout.</p><p>Felix nodded, though he was surprised to see Seungmin go to his room, running back with his backpack full of his dinosaurs.</p><p>“There, you take the velociraptor. I’ll take the Spinosaurus!”</p><p>“Anything else would have surprised me,” Felix commented, chuckling. Seungmin elbowed him in tiny.</p><p>Sure, it was an odd experience to play with his toys when he wasn’t regressed but Seungmin made sure not to let it show. It didn’t take long for Felix to fall in his caregiver role. After a bit a playing (and half regressing), Seungmin decided they had played enough, or more his rambling stomach decided for them.</p><p>“Is my big boy hungry?” Felix asked, smiling wide. “Let’s go make something to eat, yeah?”</p><p>Seungmin followed him, his fingers instinctively enlacing Felix’s. Together, they made some sandwiches that they ate while Seungmin talked about a dream he had last night, hardly noticing he was falling deeper into his headspace when all of this had started to help Felix more than himself.</p><p>“Your eyes are closing lil bug, your face’s about to fall in your jam. What about taking a nap?”</p><p>The next second, he was lying with Felix in the caregiver’s bed, his head resting on his chest. Felix was caressing his hair, placing it behind his ear while leaving tiny kisses on his forehead. He fell asleep, whistling noises filling the room each time he exhaled.</p><p>When he woke up, he was only a foot in his headspace, the majority of his self feeling big again. He booped Felix’s nose and giggled.</p><p>“Did you sleep well, buggie?”</p><p>Seungmin nodded, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched, Felix using that moment to tickle his exposed tummy.</p><p>“Tickles!” Seungmin gasped, crouching on himself and transforming into a wiggly worm. He was laughing under the caregiver’s attacks, trying to escape but at the same time not fully wanting to. “Stop, stop!” he said, only when his ribs were hurting from laughing too much and tears were stinging his eyes. Felix pulled on the fabric, covering Seungmin again.</p><p>“Are you still little?” He asked.</p><p>“Not so much.”</p><p>Felix snorted.</p><p>“You weren’t feeling little to begin with, right?” Seungmin was about to say the opposite, though it was the truth. “Whatever you did, even if you were pretending at the beginning, it helped. Thank you.”</p><p>“Just thought that if regressing helps me destress, then you taking care of me would have the same effect.”</p><p>“That’s… pretty smart, not gonna lie.”</p><p>“I know, I’m a genius.”</p><p>The two boys laughed. Felix looked at the time, the others would come back soon.</p><p>“Wanna bake cookies with me?” Felix asked.</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Felix hadn’t felt that peaceful and complete in a long time. He was so thankful for Seungmin, for his friends. He thought that maybe his prayer had been answered, maybe Seungmin going back home with him was God’s idea to soothe his pain. Maybe it had nothing to do with that, and it was just how life goes. Whatever it was, he didn’t really care. He had his friends with him and that was the most important thing to his life, right now.</p><p>And he realized that the caregivers were not the only ones taking care of others. The littles did that just as much, even if it wasn’t as noticeable at first glance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The finish line is also the start line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin was alone at the dorm with Minho when he received his awaited package. He retrieved it and went back to his room, trying to calm his little side that wanted to jump out, out of excitement. He was ripping the plastic open, taking out two new onesies.</p><p>The first one was yellow and had orange spikes on the tail; the other one was pink with gloves attached to the sleeves, showing soft purples claws. Seungmin squealed and started rubbing the soft fabric with his hands.</p><p>He put on the pink one, giggling to himself, letting himself slip, and made ‘rawr’ sounds at his plushies, showing them how fierce he was with his new claws. There was a chance he was making too much noise since there was a knocking on the door.</p><p>“Seungminnie? You in there?” Minho asked on the other side of the door.</p><p>Seungmin stopped in mid-track, eyes locked on the door before hiding under his bed with a smirk. Unconsciously already faintly touching the wood with the tip of his fingers, he kept laughing to himself.</p><p>“Nooo…,” Seungmin replied, his voice going high-pitched the more he prolonged the ‘o’.</p><p>The door opened and from under the bed, Seungmin could only see Minho’s feet walking into the room.</p><p>“Well, I was so sure that I had heard Seungmin playing in there. Seems like I was mistaken!” Seungmin snorted, covering his mouth with his hands. “Wonder where he is! I’d like to tell him there are dinosaurs on TV!”</p><p>The little gasped, sliding out of his hiding spot and running to the living room. Minho laughed, and went after him, finding the boy standing close to the screen, mouth wide open.</p><p>“Let’s sit on the couch instead, we’ll be comfier.”</p><p>Seungmin absently nodded, walking backwards and plopping himself on the couch, his head resting on Minho’s shoulder.</p><p>The documentary went on for about an hour and a half, Seungmin remaining focused all the way through, hardly noticing Minho leaving his side after a while (nor the rest of the boys coming back home). Someone jumped on him, hugging him tightly and talking so loudly he had no choice but to get out of his trance.</p><p>“Sungie…,” Seungmin sighed, somehow still smiling.</p><p>“Appa got me a new toy, wanna see?”</p><p>Seungmin didn’t have the time to answer that Jisung was already running back to Chan and asking him to take the toy ouf of its box. Seungmin walked up to them, seeing how Jeongin and Hyunjin were chatting and hiding stuff in a room but he decided not to pay attention to them. The new toy was way more interesting!</p><p>The second Chan had freed the toy, Jisung screeched in joy, waving it in front of Seungmin and bouncing up and down.</p><p>“Hey, what do we say?” Chan asked, the two littles looking at him.</p><p>“Thank you!” Jisung screamed.</p><p>Seungmin, too, had whispered a small ‘thank you’ while bowing even though the toy had not been bought for him. He followed Jisung through the dorm, the two of them playing with the action figure and screaming each time they discovered new sounds and movements it could do.</p><p>“You know this toy’s gonna give us all a headache, right?” Minho said.</p><p>“Yeah, but he was getting so jealous he regressed in the middle of the store, I panicked,” Chan admitted.</p><p>Jeongin and Hyunjin came back in the living room, thumbs up. While Jisung and Seungmin were busy playing in Seungmin’s room, they all used that opportunity to prepare the kitchen and living room, praying they wouldn’t come before they were done. Thankfully, the two littles had enough imagination to play for hours without asking for their caregivers.</p><p>When everything was done, and they were all excited for the little surprise they had manage to prepare, Felix called Seungmin and Jisung. The boys came in running, Seungmin stopping as soon as he saw what had happened to the living room.</p><p>Everyone was half-whispering a joyful “Happy birthday Minnie!”, knowing they could have startled him if they had shouted. It made him giggle and jump a little. There were banners spelling his name on the walls, and his toy dinosaurs were put here and there, wearing tiny paper birthday hats. The table was dressed with paper plates, and tissues with some drawing of funky dinosaurs.</p><p>“Here comes my dino boy!” Felix said, hugging him tight and putting a birthday hat on Seungmin’s head to match theirs. “Oh wait, looks like we have two dino boys today!”</p><p>“Minnie gave it to me because he already had another one!” Jisung proudly replied, showing off the littles spikes on the onesie’s tail.</p><p>“But my birthday is tomorrow,” Seungmin’s voice trailed off. He was sitting at the table, eyes shimmering as he looked at the decoration.</p><p>“But we’re gonna be too busy tomorrow, today’s your day so you can have lots of fun! Isn’t it great?” Jeongin cooed, poking at Seungmin’s cheeks.</p><p>Seungmin giggled, trying to get away from the hands with little shoulder jabs. A flash came out, and he looked accusingly at Hyunjin and his camera, before smirking.</p><p>“Will I have gifts?” He suddenly asked, making the rest of them laugh.</p><p>“Just be a little patient, big boy!”</p><p>The light went out, Seungmin holding Felix’s and Jeongin’s hand in a second, before relaxing when seeing the cake being brought out, candles illuminating the room. His hands looked like he was about to clap, but somehow weren’t moving, as if he was so excited and surprised that his body had frozen in a dream-like state.</p><p>He then proceeded to shake his arms and bounce on his chair, before clutching his hands together and making a wish in front of the candles, while the boys were singing to the tune of happy birthday (though Jisung sounded more like he was shouting than singing). Seungmin blew the candles and the light went on again. After a lot of hugs and smooches, they ate the cake. During that time, Hyunjin started regressing too, the whole atmosphere being so childlike and fun that he couldn’t help but feel small.</p><p>When it was (finally) time for Seungmin to open his gifts, Hyunjin had thrown a small jealousy tantrum, that was resolved by Seungmin asking him if he wanted to help him tear open the presents. Jisung was almost more excited than Seungmin and was watching the scene while shaking his legs and chewing hard on his toy (Chan didn’t know how his jaw wasn’t already hurting from all that chewing).</p><p>When he was done opening the presents, he thanked each one of the boys, not forgetting Jisung and Hyunjin. The living room was now a mess of a toy boxes and wrapping paper, Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunjin playing together and discovering all the new toys and books.</p><p>From all the presents, one was now not leaving Seungmin’s side: a build-a-bear plushie made by Jisung, when he was regressed. It was a set of three puppies (a white one wearing a hoodie, a black one with a baby onesie and a beige one with a princess dress), and it had a bonus blue Ankylosaurus chosen by Changbin.</p><p>“This one is me,” Jisung had said pointing at the white puppy. “The baby is Binnie, and the last one is Jinnie! And you’re the ankl…the anko… the dinosaur one!”</p><p>If Seungmin was now playing with a lego set, he had not forgotten to put his new plushies in a group hug.</p><p>The caregivers all managed to play with the littles as well, relaying themselves for the clean-up. Towards the end of the afternoon, the littles started to get quieter and quieter, but kept on playing. Jisung had tried brushing Hyunjin’s hair and braiding it, but quickly abandoning and decided that a game of Jenga with Chan, Jeongin and Minho was better.</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t complain, finding in Seungmin the perfect playmate that would allow him to brush hair and put some kids’ makeup on. They were both whispering to one another, giggling to themselves while Hyunjin was focused on trying to put nail polish on Seungmin’s nails (and not his skin!). When he was satisfied with the purple colour he had put on his friend, he decided to brush his hair (Seungmin complaining about his harsh brushing from time to time), and that’s how Seungmin ended up in a Rapunzel dress and butterfly clips in his bang. Hyunjin had put on his Aurora’s dress and tried to put his hair in a ponytail.</p><p>“You’re both so pretty!” Felix said. “Minnie, do you want to show us how pretty you are from up close?”</p><p>Seungmin, though a bit shy, agreed and politely bowed while showing off the dress and nails. Hyunjin twirled and made doe eyes, waiting for the compliments.</p><p>“See papa, I done it myse’f,” Hyunjin proudly say to Minho, pointing at Seungmin’s nails and their hair. “Seun’minnie hyung is a dinosauw pwincess!”</p><p>“No way! You did such a good job! I hope you’ll paint my nails next time!” Minho said before asking for kisses. Hyunjin brightly smiled before leaving a tiny peck on Minho’s mouth in a ‘pop’ sound before asking to sit on his lap, his legs brought up against his chest.</p><p>While Hyunjin soon fell asleep, joining a recently regressed Changbin in bed, Seungmin and Jisung were chasing one another, both making dinosaur sounds (though Seungmin did not keep the dress for long, complaining about how he couldn’t run fast enough).</p><p>After a while, Hyunjin and Changbin woke up from their small nap, just in time for dinner; Felix was now able to feed Changbin with a bottle. Chan then went to bed with him, lulling him to sleep, while the other littles were in the living room, quietly listening to Jeongin reading them one of the new books Seungmin had gotten today; it told the story of a small bunny asking the big bunny if he knew how much he loved him.</p><p>And when they all went to bed after that, Seungmin’s heart was filled with happiness and warmth. He went to bed, happy that he could play with his brothers and the caregivers. He was almost forgetting there was a time, not so long ago when he would think about it, he had to hide and be as quiet as possible and quick to be big again…</p><p>Now, Seungmin was Stray Kids’ dino boy, and he couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! 21 chapters telling the story of little Seungmin, joined by Sungie, Binnie and Jinnie, and I had so much fun playing with them and writing them :((( there were so much cuteness and I'm so happy you guys liked it as well!! Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and kudo-ing (200 kudos!!! that's crazy!!)<br/>But I wanna have some more fun with our littles and cgs hehe... so as I promised, I will make a series about them soon in the same universe. If you have any ideas you really want me to bring to life, don't hesitate I will try my best and credit you &lt;3<br/>In the meantime, thank you once again and take care. I will see you soon again!!</p><p>Ah! I also wanted to add, the little smooch Hyunjin gave Minho is to be seen with innocent eyes. I'm sorry if you found it weird, but it's normal for me to see little kids kissing their parents on the mouth (at least, where I grew up). I can understand though if you dislike it. I just wanted to clarify this wasn't like some romantic kiss while he was regressed, I hope I make sense lmao.<br/>The story read by Jeongin at the end is 'Guess how much I love you' by Sam McBratney</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>